Destined Birds – Pure
by antheunis011
Summary: 108 beings, each and everyone of them fated to a particular human. A crazy game master that plays with the lives of people like they are toys. Let's see what Naruto has to say about that. x-x-x-x ..paused while working on DxN, not on Hiatus, I'm still making notes. Too much detail, not enough happening or talking, when continued will be a rewritte
1. Ingress exordium

**ANIME LAW ****#1 - Law of Metaphysical Irregularity- **_The normal laws of physics do not apply._

* * *

**Destined Birds – Pure**

**Chapter 1: Ingress exordium**

**Play: Nelly - Gone ft. Kelly Rowland**

This story begins during the early days of summer in the year of 2020, just on the rise of another decade of advancement in technology for the human race. When one looked at the big picture, the world at large is the same as it was 20 years ago. There has been very little technological progress that could be seen on the surface or that common folk payed attention to. All of the differences were on the part that weren't seen. Stronger computers, more advanced medicine and the fast introduction of cheaper cars. Commercial planes with their hulls painted in blinding white still flew high up in the skies above the cloud cover, higher than any bird could ever soar but never reached above mother Earth, never breaking through the restraints of the human home world. As they cut through the troposphere at speeds that no bird could ever reach they left behind them thin trails of white, signaling their passage.

Cars and trucks, vehicles of all shapes and sizes buzzed about during the night and day like the small worker ants in a hive, their drivers driving them with 'upmost' care, almost expertly (in most cases at the very least) over the paths of grey and black, the roads that have paved the way for infrastructure to develop. The shining sun was high up in the day time sky over the Land of the Rising Sun and the condensed forms of water vapor called clouds that usually made a canvasing picture were rather scarce at the moment. The climate and the weather of the samurai land was just right to be pleasant for most. I said most because after all, you can't please everyone now can you?

The rays of white sunlight were bright as they blitzed across the vastness of space, but they were also being stopped by the O3 layer. The same sunlight would then continue to push through the ozone layer with speed unmatched with anything less than FTL engines. The Ozone layer is the part of the atmosphere that had shielded mother earth and her inhabitants from her illuminating centrifuge's deadly UV rays for over two billion years. As the sunlight reached the ground of Gaia it would be pleasant and warm to the touch as it heated human and animal skin. Because of the now denser O3 layer that was slowly being rebuilt, both through natural paths and with the use of humanity's latest technologies the sunlight didn't have that nasty sting to it when it graced the soft outer covering of vertebrates, not like it did in certain other parts of the world in the past and present. The invisible and intangible air that casually floated around the vast masses of sheep in the city was taking a perfect middle ground. It wasn't too humid like it was, for an example in the green jungles of South America nor was it as dry as it was in the deep sandy deserts of Africa.

All of this came together and when combined, it made a beautiful, sunny and clear monday noon.

It was just an hour before the clock on the humongous MBI tower struck noon that we find and successfully single out a certain guy in the vast population of the former Tokyo city, just as the guy made his way through an open ..?.. building gate entrance. The guy that the [camera] was looking at had a head of spiky blonde hair that was pointed into many directions. The unorganized way that the golden locks were scattered made it look like the hair simply did not want to be tamed properly with brushes. He also had a pair of crystal clear sapphire blue eyes, the colour of the optical receptors just like the colour of the precious stones that could be found in today's world amongst the many treasures and trinkets common and more noble people emersed themselves in at will and chance.

The guy was wearing a pair of comfortable white sneakers on his feet that had a single red stripe on each side which curved inwards as it split into two. Sneakers are a type of footwear made in the last 50 or so years that was made for running or simple everyday walking. They are useful in just about any situation that didn't require class and expensive suits.

The blonde haired guy was also wearing some resilient, if not cheap blue jean trousers along with a simple plain red T-shirt that covered his lean and slightly muscular torso- which made up the body of a runner or a swimmer, not a body builder. He had bought both articles of cloth in a store a few weeks ago on a whim when he went grocery shopping for his 'Okaa-san'.

Over the T-shirt the guy wore a long sleeved orange jacket that was left open and unbuttoned in the warmth of summer. Attached to the right side of his jacket was a small white MP3 Player. An MP3 is a device that is far ahead in terms of technology than anything found in his home world that could be found and used for storing and playing music. Out of the small white square device a pair of thin white wires lead up over the guy's chest to the the small and light white headphones tucked within his ears, ringing with music. Over his shoulder the guy had a green duffel bag slung over. It was mostly empty but it did contain a few trinkets set inside. It was mostly some scrolls that wouldn't make sense to people from this world and a few books that he had to study from at times, these were the ones he was going to return to the library today. Around his neck he had a beautiful jade green crystal necklace that was put on a simple strap, his very first gift that he didn't have to buy for himself. Ramen doesn't count as gifts as much as he protested that it does.

The blue eyed guy was currently walking through a large crowd of people in a lazy manner while bobbing his head up and down to the rhythm of the beats that his song was playing. He was humming to the music which was ringing into his ears, it was a nightcore version of an interesting song that he had grown to like.

The location of this scene was located within the borders of the humongous Japanese capital city formerly known as Tokyo, which has ever since the rise of the powerful conglomerate medical company called MBI been renamed into Shinto Teito. Tokyo City or Shinto Teito depending on which age you lived in, was truly a wonder in the young man's blue eyes, as he had let his mouth agape when he first saw the buildings in it. Before he somehow ended up in this world due to an accident on a mission by waking up in the middle of an onsen with most of his ninja tools missing and with his favorite orange clothes filled with scrapes and bruises, the guy had never seen something like Shinto Teito, having never been even close to the borders of Amegakure no Sato.

The scale of the city was astounding, over a hundred buildings in it were well over 630 ft tall. The place was a far cry from his home village which was small enough to be hidden in the leaves of tall trees. Shinto Teito was an urban jungle that was large beyond belief and it puzzled the male how did it manage not to collapse on itself. The sheer amount of water spent daily should be astronomical. For most people it would take well over an entire hour to reach the other end of the city even if they did use the subway and it held well over 20 million people within its limits.

Just that last part sounded ludicrous to him. This was insane!

His whole country didn't have that many citizens within it's borders, and this was just one city!

But we are running off track here.

The blonde haired guy's name was Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto or Naruto Uzumaki, the name in this world depending on which country you hailed from, is a former shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, which was located in another dimension of Earth..or something along those lines, he isn't a space-time field engineer.

Konohagakure no Sato is primarily a military village, one which is manned by ninja at a large scale. The other name of ninja is shinobi for males and kunoichi for females. They are warriors who can use chakra, the mix of physical and spiritual energies to do extraordinary feats. Like breathe fire for example. Konohagakure no Sato is located on the southern side of the Elemental Nations, which go figure, don't exist in this world. Naruto had come to terms that he was now an ex shinobi of his home village and had accepted this fact just a little over three years ago when he was given a choice.

To be honest, admitting that he was no longer a Konoha shinobi wasn't something that he had managed to accept lightly, this is to be sure. Buuut it was the only choice that Naruto had had at the time, since the blue eyed teen had no idea how to get back home, he wasn't a reality bending and time breaking ninja. It wasn't like Naruto was an Uchiha or that he had his sensei's Sharingan eye, the pink eye that could rip the fabric of space and time at will which was really cool if a bit creepy. Stopping for a moment amongst the crowd as he pondered these thoughts, the young man groaned before continuing on his merry way, twisting and turning through the small chaos. The blonde haired ninja often groaned when he though of things in such expressive words, it made him feel wrong somehow. It just wasnt him.

Naruto was not as smart as Sakura or Shikamaru were, and he was man enough to be able to admit that he wasn't the smartest of shinobi around, but he was no idiot.

''...''

Okay, maybe a little.

He was just really hotheaded most of the time and the teen liked to do things in simple ways and receive simple explanations and instructions. He was that kind of man...simple was his thing. Besides, it wasn't his fault that most of the things he read about in the Academy were so boring that he would fall asleep after the first 10 minutes of trying to make heads and tails of it. Forgetting that, Naruto was more or less forced to learn a bunch of big words and he had to actually get some real education in the last three to four years that, the years that he had been living in this world if he wanted to continue living with the woman that Naruto had come to see as a mother figure, which was something that the human sacrifice never had in his life back in Konoha.

He was always an orphan from the day that he was born, he was alone in the village of thousands with no one to look after him. The closest thing to an actual family for him were the Ichirakus at the ramen stand. Iruka-sensei became something of a big brother figure after Naruto had flunked the third graduation exam and then learned the Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Sasuke became his brother figure but then he went and got his ass possessed by Orochimaru.

Between the choice of being booted out of the place he had come to call home for his bad habits of never studying unless it involved big and flashy explosions into the world he still had problems understanding, and going to school but staying with the woman who more or less took the position of a mother in his life by storm, Naruto choose school. But know that he did not do it without whining at how it wasn't fair for him to go to school again, also sending some of his mental hate at his newest prison for the first few months.

He had already finished his Academy days dammit. Sure it took him three tries but he did it!

Of course, schools in this world didn't exactly teach you the best way to kill someone or how you are supposed to use your enviroment to your and your teammates' advantage when in life or death situations from the ages of 6 or 8 now do they? Nope, such stuff is to be learned in the military organizations like the Japanese Self Defense Force or the United States Marine Corps, both of which you can join at the age of 18.

Naruto thought that such a system was weird and that it would be better to start military education and training earlier like ninjas do in his home dimension. However in this world there are different expectations from children and they have different hopes and dreams. Not all of them seek power in form of ninja techniques. Besides that, the military in this world is a whole different can of beans than his own, they relied on machines to do most of their work. Ninjas bend the elements of nature and run at speeds of 60 miles when needed. Soldiers point and shoot or call in an air strike.

...At least Naruto still had his trusty and never getting old shadow clone jutsu and the memory transfer trick that clones have. If Naruto was to be strong armed into going to school by his 'Okaa-san' then he sure as hell will cheat his way through it come hell or high water. That little trick was of immense help when he had to study for an upcoming exam and it was also very useful for doing homework when he just didn't want to do it...something that was more or less beaten out of his thick headed skull by his mother figure in the first six months of attending high school. What joy.

But Naruto still did it when he thought he could get away with it.

Being a ninja trained in stealth tactics helped at being sneaky, very very sneaky. This seemed to be the only similarity with ninjas of this world with his own. Well that and their ninja tools. Kunai and shuriken, traps and makabishi spikes, katanas and ninja wire, smoke pellets and explosives.

So when the coast is clear, Naruto could just summon a few doppelgängers here and there and tell them to do the homework and / or study for him, it wasn't like they had any choice in the matter or the option to refuse his orders. They were his clones. They do what he tells them to or they go puff. But the hardest part about using the shadow clone jutsu for school and such was the expressive need to keep the jutsu a secret from others, mainly his new friends in this world. His mother was the only human in this world that knew of them and told him to keep it like that. The need to keep it a secret was especially high when he was around Kimiko and / or Reiko.

Those two...eccentric girls were as curious as cats, something that Reiko always snickered about when Naruto commented on it out loud. Triple their curiosity when it involved him and you get the picture of how they sometimes glued themselves on him. His cheeks still hurt from all the pinches they did 4 years ago to make sure that his whiskers were the real deal instead of some sort of strange make up that he had put on his face to make him look like a cat or a fox.

Naruto resisted the urge to snort at the thought.

Considering what he read about Japanese and their strange fetishes on the internet it certainly would not be the weirdest thing to happen in this world. On that note, Pervy Sage would sure have loved it here, material for his research was in abundance and stuff such as nudism was spread around certain circles en masse.

Naruto sometimes still wondered how the old perv was doing back in his original dimension, but as more time passed on with him living a life without the threat of Akatsuki hanging over his head and with him having to constantly look over his shoulders, the less he found himself caring about the Elemental Nations, the problems that brew there and the people that he knew there. Sure they would always remain his precious people, but there was no way for him to go back so why waste his time grieving about them. He could build a new life here.

Here he had new friends and at least two girls that were attracted to him in someway...if only a little.

Which is more than he could count in his original home.

...And when the two of them found out that Uzumaki Naruto, _[a man that has in the past saved more countries in 3 years of his service than most people will ever get to travel to]_ , would actually _pur_ when his whisker marks were stimulated in a certain way (a thing he wasn't particularly proud of since it certainly wasn't manly)...well let's just say that like the curious girls that they were and with them loving all things they found cute, they couldn't keep their hands off of him.

...not that he minded their focus on him all that much after the first few weeks. The many hugs that they gave him in order to get him to lower his guard down so that they could reach and stimulate his birthmarks, and the pecks and kisses that they sometimes showered on him when a little under the influence of alcohol were a _very_ large improvement over Sakura's constant punches to his head that made him eat pavement or fly across the street at the speed of shunshin- a jutsu that he had finally managed to learn a year and a half upon arriving in this world.

And when they did punch him, which was as rare as rain in the Sahara desert, the punches they threw at him didn't carry with them enough power to obliterate large boulders in a single punch.

But Naruto still couldn't, absolutely and totally could not let them find out about his chakra abilities, not yet at the very least.

Perhaps when they got older if they stayed in contact or something happen between them. His male friends would just have to wait after the ladies for the knowledge.

...It wasn't like Naruto could just come up to his friends and holler out ''Hey, you know what? I'm a ninja from another dimension who can use this thing called chakra to create solid clones of myself and walk over water! Oh and I can also summon 50 stories tall toads to fight for me and have control over the wind like some sort of quazzy airbender!''

Yep...he could already see how good would that go if he went about things that way.

Readers, please note the sarcasm here.

Naruto couldn't go back to the Hidden Leaf Village because he didn't know any time-space techniques, which could have been a large help at the problem that he was presented at...maybe. Even Naruto's master didn't know any sort of time-space techniques bar the very simplest that all ninjas learn, the Kawarimi no Jutsu or Substitution. And one must remember that the white mained man had taught the Yondaime Hokage almost everything he knew about fuinjutsu. Well it should have been him since there were no records of any other fuinjutsu expert in the village at the time, Naruto checked it upon his return from the training trip.

The very same Hokage that was famous across the Nations for his Hiraishin no jutsu, the recorded epitome of time and space manipulation. This much even Naruto knew about the Hokage.

Naruto tried looking for a way back home at first but he didn't find any sort of dimensional rift or a chasm in reality that he could hitch a ride on, and even then it wouldn't be guaranteed that he would end up in the Elemental Nations. For all that the blonde haired ninja knew, he could end up in some sort of twisted version of hell with rivers of pink lava and large fluffy parasites that floated around the area shooting exploding cows at everything in sight.

Okay, maybe he was spending just a little to much time around Yusen.

It was back then that Naruto had remembered that he still had his summons and that they could most likely bring him back home. Naruto had tried to summon the toads and whooped with joy when his personal familiar Gamakichi appeared before him dressed in his blue jacket with a tanto on his back and a cigar in his mouth. The image caused Naruto to sweatdrop slightly, already seeing how much resemblance the young toad had with the Chief Toad. His temper was also becoming like his father's too.

However his celebration was cut short when the young toad informed him that the Summoning Jutsu doesn't work that way. That threw a big monkey wrench in his plans. Kichi explained the reason why it wouldn't work as simply as he could to Naruto the Knucklehead. To sum it all up, all summons required an offering of chakra and blood from their summoner to establish a connection with and remain in the realms that they were summoned into. No exceptions in the case.

Blood and chakra are a must, and chakra also has to be constantly filtered into the summoning by a small fickle from the summoner, since when the summoner dies the summons dispel. Human beings- of which it appears there are multiple dimensions can't just hitch a ride on their summons and try hopping dimensions like some sort of space age pioneers.

It just doesn't work.

In the end Naruto had come to terms that he was stuck in this world and that his dream of becoming the Hokage would remain just that, a dream. He was sad at first but didn't let it get him down too much, least he magically transformed into Sasuke somehow. He really didn't need that happening. One Sasuke was enough in the multiverse. It was then that Naruto had realised that he was free from the clutches of the Akatsuki. The young teen was no longer forced to worry if his mere presence could be the cause of death for his friends like it was with Asuma-sensei.

Naruto still believed it was his fault that the chain smoking man was dead. While he didn't wallow in the past it still weighed on him. If he wasn't in the village than the shinobi wouldn't have tried fighting the Akatsuki for his sake. While Naruto was still the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, something he had no choice over from day one thanks to the Yondaime Hokage, the numerous S ranked shinobi clad in their signature black cloaks with the red clouds couldn't reach him anymore in this world and whatever fucked up reason they wanted the Kyuubi for was ruined.

That is unless one of them actually knew how to cross dimensions at will...Naruto highly doubted that they could so he didn't let it bother him too much.

S ranked shinobi they may be, but time-space ninjutsu is some hard and complicated stuff.

Naruto still remembered just how much his head hurt when he took a small peek at the Hiraishin jutsu scroll on his trip with Ero-sennin. In this world, Naruto wasn't a ninja or a hero anymore, someone that had saved the day and helped several nations on more than a few occasions. Naruto wasn't the Jinchuriki anymore, nor was he 'that boy', the one about whom mothers always whispered about, especially when the then young genin or academy student passed down the street, when they constantly talked about him behind his back and told their children to stay away, not anymore.

At the age of 19, here he was only one thing. A teenager.

A teenager with secret superpowers but still a teenager.

As Naruto walked through the small sea of students tilting his head from side to side to the beats of the song, a raised hand within the crowd got his minor attention at the edge of his eyes. When the hand started waving in his direction in that all familiar way that those two did it, Naruto stopped doing his little rhythm dance with his head. Slowing down to a halt and changing directions the blonde haired teen looked towards to the owner of said hand, his blue eyes taking in the owner's appearance quickly before settling on the face, or in this case the faces that were near identical. Seeing the familiar faces of Kogure Yasen and Kogure Yusen approaching him from the other side of the crowd with their hands now tucked in the pockets of their brown jackets the sapphire eyed human sacrifice pressed a button on his MP3 player, pausing the song that was being played as he greeted them in his usual way.

''Yo!'' Naruto said as he did his best imitation of Kakashi-sensei on a happy day, with one of his eyes closed and with the other forming an U eye smile. The trick was very hard to learn but he had to get his kicks in there somehow, and he always wanted to do the same as the silver haired cyclops that taught Naruto his most important lesson.

Yasen and Yusen were wearing a matching set of clothes right now: brown sneakers, black jeans and white shirts with brown jackets that looked like they came out straight out of the 40's in America and Yusen had his own small Bluetooth headphone in his left ear. To the duo, the rather silly sight of Naruto's eyes being closed and one of them forming a smile, along with the way that the extra dimensional's teens birthmarks stretched across his face, managed to elect a few amused chuckles from them. Coming to a halt in front of their friend the duo high fived together, forcing Naruto to do a double tap with his own right to keep up.

**Play:** _[Dubstep] Synx - Leave me_ by DeadMusicFC [author important for the right version]

''Hey Naruto / Sup' bro?''

''What's up guys.''

The trio of students exchanged their greetings in nonchalance like they always did ever since they became buddies a few years ago. The siblings duo had become very good friends with Naruto almost from day one when he came to their school as a 'transfer student' from the rural parts of Japan which were now a very rare thing. Both of them had a mischievous side to them and both loved to fool around in and outside of class, but they were also very smart and very quick thinkers, with Yusen being a master shogi player that would easily beat Shikamaru if he tried and with Yasen being a part time hacker.

One day he had somehow managed to breach the local JDSF mainframe and not get caught, since then he was often surfing the military web like a pro. Since some sort of MP or CIA still didn't come knocking at his door it meant that he was still running silent. This itself should tell you just how high his skills are at the very least. Naruto just hoped that he and Matsu never meet in person, it would surely spell disaster.

The twins also trained in martial arts, something that had made Naruto a very happy ninja at the though of fighting again. He might have hated the Akatsuki but he loved fighting when none of his precious people were threatened.

Yasen, the older of the two if only by a few short minutes trained himself in Jujutsu. Jujutsu is an old and traditional japanese martial form which in English language literally translates to soft skills. It is the art of using indirect force, such as joint locks or throwing techniques, to defeat an opponent, as opposed to direct force such as a punch or a kick. This is not to imply that Jujutsu does not teach or employ strikes of its own, but rather that the art's aim is the ability to use an attacker's force against him or her, and counter-attack where they are weakest or least defended.

The younger twin by the name of Yusen trains in professional boxing, which focused heavily on the speed and force of the attack thrown by you instead of the foe, and throwing counter punches when your opponent overextended or miscalculated the punch. He also has a very mean left hook to him, one that was almost as bad as Naruto's own, and that is saying something, considering that the whiskered jinchuriki could shatter ANBU class masks when enraged with a simple punch when he was 12 years old and wounded at that.

Yusen maneuvered around to Naruto's left and then swung his arm over Naruto's shoulder, coming to a hang there. The brown haired boy then leaned closer to his friend before asking the big question of the day that both of the twins were wondering about.

''Naruto! Did you make it?'' the brown haired boy tilted his head in the direction that Naruto was walking in moments prior, which was towards the end of the large crowd of mostly celebrating teens and the entrance into the large educational building. There, at the very end of the large swarming of legal adults stood several boards with the entrance exam results posted on them in Kanji and Romaji. The results displayed, to those who looked at them whatever or not someone passed the entrance exams to TMDU, the university that their entire group of friends, which counted at 8 with five boys and three girls were trying to get into.

It was a very against the odds situation that was almost unheard of, but they weren't about to argue the point. If they could all be running mates and lassies for a few more years then they would have no objections.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he looked towards the area before glancing at the 19 year old hanging of his shoulder like an old friend- which in a few years he would be...Well perhaps more than a few years. ''Yeah...no idea about that, I just got here Yu.'' Naruto deadpanned before he looked at Yasen.

Yasen and Yusen are fraternal twins, meaning that they had develop from two eggs, each fertilized by separate sperm cell. But when you looked at them and compared the two you could easily mistake them for identical twins. Both were of the same height which was above average for Japanese at 182 cm. Both of them had short shaggy brown hair and both had nearly identical facial structures, a little rough with a touch of bishounen. Both of the twins were also heterochromatic, with their right eyes being brown while their left eyes were hazel.

It was really hard to tell them apart.

Yasen tilted his chin up smugly as he looked at his younger twin, before crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head at the youngest of the group. ''See Yu. I told you that Naruto wouldn't know if he passed or failed yet.''

He then pointed his left thumb at the blonde in front of him, ignoring the look cast his way by the secret Weapon of Mass Destruction. ''You know how late he can be at times.''

Both brothers laughed at that as Naruto tried to punch Yasen in the face. ''Oh shut it!''

The native japanese boy merely ducked with his head at speed that took years of training and hard work to achieve before chuckling to himself, knowing that Naruto didn't put his all behind it. ''Missed me~~'' he sang for a second.

Heck, Yasen knew that the blonde most likely didn't put even 40% of his speed and strength into the mock attack, but that mock attack would have still knocked out most guys in a single punch if it connected. Naruto's strength was unreal at times. He knew that Naruto had a mean left hook and a right hook, a mean elbow, a mean knee and a mean kick. Heck even a slap from his could be mean. His headbutt was the most dangerous thing he had come across in his young life. He would take a gunshot wound to the legs over Naruto's headbutts any day.

Naruto scowled at Yasen for the entire 4 seconds before he couldn't resist to chuckle with them, it was something he picked up from all of his sensei. Kakashi was notoriously late for missions and Jiraya was late for just about everything. Waking up, getting up, teaching him...anything.

''At least I'm consistent at something'' Naruto grumbled when he ceased chuckling. The blonde haired ninja then shook his head at the strange camaraderie that the trio had going between them as he asked them the same question that they had asked him moments prior.

''And what about you two Ya, Yu? Did you two make it into the university yet or should I be preparing for a hacker attack on the school mainframe?'' Naruto raised a golden eyebrow as he looked at Yasen with a pointed look, the hacker trying and failing to look innocent at the accusation.

''Of course we did Naruto.'' Yusen said from his perch on Naruto's shoulder, boredom lacing his voice in spades as he rolled his eyes. The brown haired teen looked at the taller teen with a questioning face. ''What do you take us for? Idiots like you?'' Naruto was only a bit taller than them at 186 cm.

''Damn straight I do Yu.'' Naruto said plainly and defensively as he whacked the teen on the head with a closed fist, smirking at the glare sent his way as Yusen rubbed his head with his free hand. Naruto's smirk revealed his sharper and larger than normal canines at the group. The blonde haired ninja continued without further pause.

''Did you look yourself in the mirror this morning, because just looking at you is making me feel like I'm going dumber by the minute.'' Naruto said as he removed Yusen from his shoulder with a strong shove, making the guy stumble from his lack of support and nearly face fault into the pavement at Naruto's comment.

Before the younger twin could say and add anything in the bout edgewise the older twin piped in with an ''I do too!'' taunt pointed at his brother electing a chuckle from Naruto who crossed his hands behind his head.

Yusen looked at his older brother with a bright red tick mark forming over his head, something only seen in anime. The brown haired teen then informed Yasen with a heated voice as he pointed at the twin's face. ''We look almost the same you ass.''

Yasen's smirk could have made an Uchiha proud as he said his next words, his eye sharp and his voice taunting and a smug look crossing his face. ''We look almost the same little brother. I got all the good looks while you got all the dumb and useless Yu.'' He dramatically placed his hand over his chest before wiping some imaginary dust in Yusen's direction off him.

Naruto was forced to bite his lips to keep his laughter contained. These guys were as bad or maybe ever worse than Sakura and Ino were at their arguments at times, and it never got old to listen to the shit that they spewed out more than often. The fact that he had his own set of crap to spew helped keep any tension out of his bones.

Yusen rolled his heterochromatic eyes at his brother as he lowered his finger, his words dripping with sarcasm that was well reversed over the last 19 years of his life. ''Ha ha ha smartass. Very funny. I'm so sorry for not being able to hack into military grade servers when I'm bored.''

Yasen nodded sagely. ''Yes, I know you are, alas not everyone can be as cool as me.'' he ducked under Yusen's tackle as he chuckled once again. His little brother was so easy to anger.

''Teme!'' Yusen said as he hopped back to his feet and approached Naruto and Yasen once more, sending a dirty look towards his twin brother. From there the trio continued to talk for a few more minutes ignoring the rising chaos of happy students around them, most of them celebrating how they managed to enter their chosen college. Naruto and Yasen started to discuss about some of the questions that they had on the exam before Yusen remember something else that he wanted to ask of his whiskered friend.

Snapping his fingers together he got both of the older teens' attentions as he looked around as if searching for a spy. When he was satisfied that no one was listening in on them the twin leaned in closer to their friend and whispered his question. ''Hey whiskers.. You coming with us and the girls on Sunday or not? Minato didn't say anything yet but we need to know about you more than him? And Issei is sure to come with us.'' On Sunday they all had planned on going to a lake some distance from the city, a day of relaxation and drinking booze that will remain etched into their memory...if they don't get shit-face drunk.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he though about it. ''I..I don't know yet to be honest.'' At the twins raised and cocked eyebrows the blonde haired shinobi elaborated after they commented. ''Huh? How hard can it be to know if you can or can't come to the party with us.''

''Well, it all depends on whatever or not Okaa-san will need my help around the house or not.'' Naruto said lamely, not really sure in his own words as he grumbled the last part. The blonde teen switched his attention from the frowning duo towards the entrance gates to hide his confusion and disappointment at not knowing whatever or not he will have the free time to come with his friend to the lake. It was so easier but also so much harder to live this life.

Besides that he wasn't very sure about calling _her_ mom in front of them even after four years of living with her and being raised in the ways of this new world. The twins knew that he was an orphan and that he wasn't adopted, but the woman just sort of took that role in his life. To Naruto it did always feel pleasant when he said the word.

It felt right to call her mom.

Maybe his real mother was as scary as Miya. He would never know and he didn't care anymore. But it would have been hilarious if she was.

''Well that sucks.'' Yusen said and Yasen nodded silently. The duo then followed Naruto's gaze towards the gates where Naruto spotted his other friend, the one named Sahashi Minato entering the crowd through the gates and mixing in with the sea of students.

Quickly looking back at the twins the blonde spoke. ''I'll get going now guys. I see Minato there and I really want to know if I made it into the school'' while he really thought '_Not really but it's not like I've got a choice in the matter. At least with this I could heal instead of just doing damage.' _was the way he rationalized his options.

Yasen waved his right hand in the air dismissively as he and Yusen shared a look. ''It's okay Naruto. Just make sure call us when you know if you can come with us''

Yusen added his two cents in as he pointed out the important factor in the get together of the group. ''Yeah man, it would suck if you don't come with us. Reiko would most likely be more than a little annoyed at you and besides, only you can control Issei and Ya here when they get shit face drunk!'' he commented with a grin as he elbowed his older twin.

Yasen looked at him with a peeved face, his differently coloured eyes narrowing at Yusen quickly. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't handle his liquor like them.

Naruto laughed healthily as he waved his hand over his shoulder at them, already heading in Minato's direction. ''Sure, sure..See ya guys.'' He started to move through the small crowd once again as he brought his hand up to the white device over his torso and pressed a button on it, activating his MP3 player.

The next song proceeded to ring into his ears only this time the jinchuriki lowered the volume of the song so that he could hear others talking around him. ''T-t-t-touchin on my ***'' Naruto sang as he came close to his friend, then he yelled out getting the boy's attention. ''Hey Minato! Wait up.''

The 184 cm tall teen looked up from his phone on which he was texting a message and spotted his best friend walking up to him, his normal green duffel slung over his shoulder and MP3 placed in his ears like normal. The black haired teen showed a surprised face as he didn't expect Naruto to still be here...he though that the guy would come here, take a look and then go on one of his wild parcour runs in the city. ''Naruto?..''

The golden haired high schooler- now soon to be a college student if everything went right quickly reached his friend as he walked up to the messy black haired teenager, a grin set on his face as he looked at the phone. ''Oh, is little viggy Minato SMSing his girl?''

Naruto's comment nearly had the black haired boy face faulting in his step as a blush reached over his face. Shaking away the awkwardness of the question the Sahashi looked at Naruto with a forced confused face. ''What?...What are you talking about whiskers. It's just my mom!'' he hoped that his friend bought it. He was really checking on Kuruse.

Naruto pouted crossing his arms over his chest like a small child, having lost his chance to tease his friend. After a second he laughed and looked at his friend in the eyes. ''So Minato, you just got here?'' Naruto asked as he put his hands behind his head, just as Minato put his phone away into his pocket having finished and sent the SMS away, tucking it into the blue jean trousers.

Minato stared at his laid back best friend before nodding. ''Yeah I just got here, you?'' Minato was wearing his usual clothes that consisted of blue jean pants and a blue jean jacket over his white shirt. Right now the black haired teen had a small backpack on his back and was looking really worried at the results of his test. It was to be expected of course, afterall it was his future that was hanging on the line here and if his test weren't good enough he could be stuck without higher education, not something that was recommended in the world of today.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he responded to the question once more. ''Pretty much the same as you. I just got here about 5 minutes ago, but I didn't get to see the results yet.'' He pointed a hand in the direction of the twins that were talking with some girls that he didn't recognise. ''Yasen and Yusen held me up till now.''

''Ahh...'' Minato drew out, aware how the twins were proactive in their talks.

Naruto liked Minato. The black haired guy was very kind and a really good person that didn't have a mean bone in his entire body. He was a little insecure in his abilities and a wuss at times. But Naruto knew that he had the courage inside him, the teen just needed a proper release to show it. The Sahashi was most often than not a passive person, but you could count on him any day.

Minato sighed as he looked towards the direction of the boards. ''So what do you think? Did we get in. Did the others get in?''

Naruto looked towards the boards with the results as well as he hummed silently, the two of them closing in to their answers. ''Well I don't know about Reiko-chan but Kimiko-chan definitely made it.'' Naruto said as he listed of the names of their friend group, Minato nodding his head as he expected that from Kimiko, the girl had photographic memory after all.

''Moka-chan...well that girl is too smart to fail the exams so that's a given.'' Naruto said as he though about the pink haired girl. Moka was the most innocent girl he had ever meet no ifs ands or buts about it. She had forest green eyes and looked like she was Sakura's sister. She was smart enough to be and she had the strength as well but she, unlike Sakura couldn't hurt a fly with it. She was just too kind.

''Yeah, I would have been shocked if Moka-san didn't pass.'' Minato acknowledged as his nervousness increased. He was terrified of the next minute but was also wondering how could Naruto be so laid back about whatever or not he passed the entrance exams. Naruto continued of what he knew ignoring the rising terror in his friend.

''Ya and Yu also passed, Yasen most likely did it with flying colours while Yu did okay. Issei...Ugh I have no idea about that guy. If he managed to get his head out of boobs than maybe he did.'' Both teens shared an awkward laugh at that as they imagined Issei with a perverse grin on his face. Hyodou Issei was the last member of their little group and the boy was the perviest person they had ever met. Issei was as perverse as Jiraya was, if not even more so than the Toad Sage. Jiraya at least knew when to act seriously and when he didn't need to. Issei only tried to enter the Tokyo Medical and Dental University because he would, as a doctor get to see a fair share of bosoms.

Tokyo Medical and Dental University is the university that all 8 of them are triying to enter. It is a part of Japan's national university system. Tokyo Medical and Dental University offers baccalaureate and graduate degrees in medicine, dentistry, and related fields. Sahashi Minato is going trying to get into this school because his mother is in the medical business and because he wants to help others.

Tokeno Reiko didn't know what she wanted to be, but she seemed content on following her best friend. ...Or at least that's what Naruto thought. Kimiko wanted to become a doctor for little children, saying that it was her dream since she was little to take care of other children. Ya and Yu wanted to become surgeons or maybe even combat Medics for JSDF. Akashiya Moka also wanted to help others, but she will most likely end up as a dentist since blood for a strange reason made her act...wozzy?

And Naruto...

Well since he didn't have a choice of not going to college he wanted to learn how to heal others instead of just being able to inflict damage to them.

The duo reached the boards and started searching for their names.

''Here we go, Uzumaki Naruto'' Naruto said as his eyes dashed across the boards

''..''

''..''

''...passed!'' Naruto read out loud as he found his name a with a little cheer entering his voice. Him passing meant that Miya Okaa-san won't throw all of his ramen reserves into the trash bin, then pour enough gasoline to last for 50 miles on them and then set it on fire with a match. She did it once already when he called her bluff, Naruto never wanted to see it happen again.

She was such a boring woman at times with her very strict code of conduct, but she also knew how to keep him in line. His precious ramen was often kept hostage under her sharp scrutiny and any attempt at freing it has proved to be pointless. If Naruto didn't know better he would have though that she was a ninja like him. But even when boring she was nice when it counted.

The thing that scared Naruto the most about her, wasn't her strange Hanya mask that she could seemingly summon at will. That didn't scare his as he himself had a much more terrifying spectre to project. It was the same one that was stashed safely within his gut from where the fox can't wreck havoc on the world.

Since their arrival here Naruto had tried to get some answers from the fox, but the biju simply kept trying to tempt Naruto into taking and using his power to sow destruction. So they were at a stand still with Naruto trying to at least be civil with his tenant and the biju always trying his tricks.

The scariest thing that Miya could do to him was to threaten his ramen.

...that or make him go through his slowly going kenjutsu practices with her, since she knew that he was a 'child soldier' and had seen his kunai and shuriken...ninja tools, she made him fight her in kendo at least once every two weeks. Even with a wooden sword she was dangerous.

Child soldier...the words still made Naruto frown and they left a bad taste in his mouth. It sounded horrible when spoken like that, but it was considered normal in his world. Unlike here where it was considered immoral and improper children of shinobi gladly took up their family business of serving the village. Children were trained to be ninja from a young age so that once day, when they grow up they can be better shinobi. And when they did fight, so that they could be the ones that survive in battle. It was that simple.

She used his reasoning to make him practice kenjutsu against her. The art of swords was something that Naruto had never even considered or tried to pick up back home. It wasn't his style. Naruto wasn't a swordsman, he didn't have the grace and coordination that it took to wield a katana or a kodachi, or a wakazishi or a tanto or a ninjato.

...And why the fuck did he know all these types of swords. Never mind.

Sai took to kenjutsu much better than Naruto ever did. Naruto was more of an up and personal fist fighter with a few new jutsus that he was trying to develop, all of them based on his microscopic wind blades and needles. He can't risk shreding his arm of everytime he wanted to use that jutsu even if he might never need it again. Naruto's style was direct but unorthodox. He will come straight at you and punch you in the face but he will also have his clones run diversions and attack in coordination with him.

Swords and him just don't mix.

And that woman, could truly be a sadist when she wanted to. Yet another reason for him to stay clear away from any sort of blade that isn't a kunai or a kitchen knife.

Sai..the Root operative had become his best friend. He was one of his teammates on their last mission, the same mission that ended up with them ending up in this world. This meant that the others there might be stuck out there like them, but the world was large and Naruto couldn't simply go look for them without a plan. Sai had somehow managed to find and track him down about two years ago, and Naruto still had no idea how he did it.

Sai said that he had woken up in some place called Slovakia before being taken in by an old woman. After she died he decided to search for his friend. How in all blazes did he actually find Naruto across the world and then travel from Europe to Japan was anyone's guess, the black ops member wouldn't talk.

Both of them were now living at Mason Izumo with Miya, Uzume, Matsu and Homura.

Sai however, unlike Naruto didn't need to go to college according to Miya, something Naruto protested about loudly. Sai already had his own artistic skills that he used to make money and was making progress in that world. He even got a job as some manga store, some Menma Shippuden place.

Naruto on the other hand had a small part time job at a local cafe. Other than that the only other source of income for him were the jobs that Seo needed help with.

Back to the present.

Finding his name on the board was easy for him. He knew he would be around the bottom. ''-With the lowest score... but who cares!'' Naruto rubbed his hands together in glee, a triumphant smirk on his face. ''I passed.'' the blonde teen then turned to look at his friend who seemed to be staring at nothing. ''How about you Minato, did you make it?'' Naruto asked as he walked up to the third and last board of them all.

His answer was a tired sigh escaping Minato's lips and his friend staring at the floor.

Naruto quickly skimmed through the names of those who passed and confirmed that Minato's name was not on the list. All the other names were there, Yusen and Yasen, Issei and Moka, Kimiko and Reiko. But Minato's wasn't.

So his friend...did not pass.

''Sahashi Minato, failed the entrance exam.'' Minato voiced out loud as Naruto opened and closed his mouth twice. Naruto scratched his chin as he looked at the boards once more.

Then without much tact, the blonde haired jinchuriki commented.

''Well...that sucks.'' Neither he nor Minato knew what else to say in that moment.


	2. Fate hits Naruto

**ANIME LAW #2 - Law of Differential Gravitation- **_Whenever someone or something jumps, is thrown, or otherwise is rendered airborne, gravity is reduced by a factor of 4. Some things have been known to "Float" for a few seconds before plummeting to hit the ground, vehicle, or someone's cranium._

* * *

**Destined Birds – Pure**

**Chapter 2: Fate hits Naruto**

Location: Central Shinto Teito

**Play: **SS501 - Love Like This [720p]

The news and the discovery of how one of Naruto's closest friends in this world did not pass his entrance exam to Tokyo Medical and Dental University while everyone else in their little group, thus also including him (a former class clown and a dead last hyperactive idiot) was mind shocking to Naruto, who by all means expected himself to be the one who failed the exams and that he would be to one who would have to be try and enter Tokyo Medical and Dental University again next year.

When they found out that Minato didn't pass like the rest of them Naruto had no idea what to say about that. Honestly. The former class dobe had to spend a total of two and a half years with the aid of his shadow clones learning and re-learning the things that his friends have most likely only been learning for several months in total less he failed in his grades.

Not being from this dimension by birth and thus not understating some of the more simpler things that made it run while at the same time not possessing any sort of practical or even theoretical medical knowledge prior to the one he had received in school meant that Naruto had to work three or four times harder than the rest of his peers did just to understand the concepts of modern medicine.

Being the one who usually dealt the damage didn't really help him there.

So you can see just how surprised the blonde haired ninja was when he saw the incredulous play of fates. For the record, let it be known that Uzumaki Naruto did not believe in bullshit spirit mumbo jumbo like destiny or fate or prophecies or any sort of similar hocus pocus.

Well he did believe in ghosts, but that is a story for another time.

Naruto knew that his friend would be really down after that. I mean really down. To Minato these exams meant so much more than they did to the rest of them. And the blonde was proven correct when Minato simply turned around on his feet without saying another word to him and simply walked away from Naruto.

Minato's head was held down the entire time while he walked through the sea of students, ignoring their excited chatter as friends bragged between themselves how they passed and also talked about the most common of things: like let's say the weather above their heads.

When he reached the entrance gates to the school the black haired teen reached for his smart phone with his right hand and turned down the street going out of sight.

He had to call his mother and tell her the _great_ news about how he failed his entrance exams, thus leaving the jinchuriki of the mighty nine tailed engine of destruction AKA Kyuubi no Kitsune to stand there awkwardly and watch his friend go gloom.

Not a pretty sight to see.

At least he was sure in the knowledge that Minato wouldn't go all nuts while brooding like his once best friend Sasuke did. Gloom was okay as long as it stayed small but doom was not something that he would let to be started on his watch.

Naruto, generally when put in such a situation would have already tried to help his friends to the best of his abilities. He never did like to see them troubled. The blonde was after all always ready to offer a helping hand to his friends, it was in his nature to help despite him being a hot head.

But the whiskered teen knew very well that such a thing, if tried would have either been pointless from the start or it would have spelt major disaster. In this situation at the very least.

First of all, Naruto knew that Minato wouldn't give up that easily on his college. That meant that the black haired teen wouldn't be in the need for a moral boost, maybe a small pep talk but no need for life advice. The only male in the small Sahashi family would surely try to enter the Tokyo Medical and Dental University again next time around.

While Minato was as a person low in confidence, overall the black haired teen was no quiter. He might need some time but he would eventually come back for more. Secondly, his problem was one that Naruto had no idea how to fix in order to begin with.

You can't really expect Naruto to teach others what he himself barely knew and understood. While Naruto as a student did understand most of the things that he had learned in this world by now, the blonde wasn't really confidant in his ability to bestow that knowledge onto others. Not when he didn't understand how it was all possible in the first place. He knew that it worked and how it worked, but he had trouble getting the how since it had nothing to do with chakra.

Science was not something he truly understood and science was the base of modern medicine. Pure and simple. Take chemistry for example.

Ever since the rise of MBI special artificial compounds have completely overrun the theater of medicine on a global scale, so much that it was scary and hard to believe. What was once made using natural compounds and then adding a little bit of chemicals was now made artificially from the ground up in state of the art laboratories with state of the art equipment inside of them, equipment that cost more than a few S ranks put together.

Naruto was 110 % sure that his former home had a whole different way of doing their medical practices and developing medicines than this one did. It was definitely done in some other way other than by synthesizing new pills and new drugs to cure stomach aches in Konohagakure no Sato.

Naruto didn't know much about his world's medical resources and plants but he was sure that the Nara clan were responsible for creating most of the medicine in Konoha. The only medical practices that could be compared between this world and the world of shinobi, at least the one's that Naruto was aware of were the usage of EKG in hospitals and the usage of herbs in creating some medicine, something that was almost out of practice nowadays here. What a pity that one.

So Minato would have to work his way out of this one on his own. The entrance exams in general are a very important event to the teenagers of today. They are an event that have caused more than their fair share of frustration and terror in the lives of the youth. Success or failure on an entrance examination can influence a student's entire future, since the prospect of finding a good job depends on the school attended.

The exams themselves are used to measure those who are eligible to join an university, at least that's how it worked in Japan. If your High School grades are good enough and if you have managed to attain good enough marks on the entrance exam then and only then could you join the university you had applied to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Location: Northern Shinto Teito

**Sometimes later that day...**

It was only after spending several hours of doing whatever it was that Naruto needed to be done on that day that we find our favorite blonde haired ninja going about his day like the day was any whiskered teen was doing it just like any other 'normal' person his age would do it. Without any worries on his mind and without much care in his thoughts.

It was the time of life to enjoy one's life to it's fullest without worries. It was not the right time of his life to spend it by being bothered about the day after tomorrow. His future in this world was by now more or less safe and secured- he had a place in the college and had the money to afford the education (which was seen as BS by Naruto. People in this world really had to pay in money in hopes of going to school? In his world this would have been laughed at. Schools were free there, both the civilian and the shinobi offered their services for free).

This line of though was on general level with the indigenous humans of this world.

And it was so that Naruto could relax a little before going back to work.

This relaxed state of thoughts was displayed for all to see through the blonde's utter lack of care for his surroundings. Unlike how many of the elite shinobi that made up the upper command echelons of the village, the ninjas called jonin and how most of the regular chunin that made up the bulk of the Hidden Leaf's military acted when they were on their missions, awake or asleep, the blonde haired ninja was very much relaxed as he walked through the streets of this vast, multy million inhabitant city while talking to a 'friend' on his phone.

The whiskered teen's strong yet lean muscles, the soft yet force extruding tissue that formed a physique that could be only found in professional runners and swimmers weren't tensed, their inner fibers weren't coiled like a snake and ready to pounce in preparation to act any second now; just in case that a health detrimental kunai or a shuriken throwing star whipped past his head at the speeds relative that to the bullets fired from a 9mm pistol- a standard firearm in this world and a little too loud for his tastes.

The young jinchuriki's blue eyes weren't hard and pro-active as he looked on across the world of cement, glass and steel. The deep yet light blue pools of mischief did not dance around the area with a subtle grace of hardened veterans, ninja warriors who were born in war and conflict over the many centuries of bloodshed. Uzumaki Naruto, unlike what a seasoned ninja like Hatake Kakashi / Kakashi-sensei; an elite shinobi and a man who was tempered in the fires of war since his childhood or what a Root trained ninja like Sai would do, was not taking in every minute detail of the area that he was in like his life depended on it.

Which might be the reason; Which probably is the main reason why he still didn't register the fact that the street he was moving through was strangely empty. It wasn't even 4 p.m. yet there wasn't even a soul nearby.

However Uzumaki Naruto was never a very cautious person, neither in this world or in the shinobi world. The numerous stories of his adventures are a true testimony to his strange ability to find trouble almost anywhere he goes without even trying, but he never became cautious at his job- a trait he got from his mother though he knew it not. The blonde ninja rolled through life and blasted through obstacles as the stuff came at him, taking it head on with a cocky grin.

Naruto never bothered to keep a vigilant watch on his surroundings like most ninjas do when on missions. It just wasn't his thing to constantly be on his toes.

This might seem a bit strange since the guy was really a ninja, but Naruto was never one to do what was expected. He was a class loser that managed to learn both a B and an A rank kinjutsu and the one who later learned how to use the Rasengan in battle in just three weeks. While Naruto did learn just how to be 'careful' while on his training trip with Jiraiya, mainly because of the Akatsuki threat and the big bulls eye painted on his back, such a state of mind never really latched on to the blonde haired ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Location: Northern Side of Shinto Teito

''...No.'' Naruto, who was still dressed in his regular blue jeans, red shirt and an orange jacket combination said flatly into his phone after he heard the proposition coming from the other end of the line.

And the intelligent response from that end of the line was.

''_Great,_ so _then the first thing that we must is_.._Wait...What?! Come again?_'' The man that was talking on the other side of the phone line asked confusedly after rushing into an explanation on the gig that he had found recently. It took the man a moment to truly register what the blonde haired clone user's first response was to his offer because he had never heard the guy decline an opportunity to make money before.

The Uzumaki could easily imagine the bewildered look that Seo was most likely sporting right about now and so he chuckled internally at the image.

On the outside the blonde haired ninja simply nodded with his head to the inquiry of the older male. Even though Naruto was well aware that his 'friend' / partner in 'crime' can't see him do it, especially not from the other side of the simply massive Shinto Teito where he was sure that Seo was right now, it was an automatic thing to do for Naruto.

People usually nodded with or shook their heads in positive or negative responses wherever or not others are there to see them do it. It was one of those why-just because things that people did these days. There wasn't a real answer for the question why do people do it, it was more like an instinctual thing to do that a self-conscious action. However none of this was on Naruto's mind right now.

''You heard me Seo.'' Naruto assured into his smartphone as he readjusted his green duffel bag over his shoulder with his free hand. The bag was empty save for a pair of traditional / ancient looking japanese scrolls that were being carried within it.

If someone was curious enough to take a look inside the bag, they would most likely end up scratching their heads in confusion at what they might find inside. Most, well more like all the people in this world wouldn't be able to make sense of the contents. Naruto would most likely just end up gathering a few strange looks in that case, nothing unusual.

It was weird to carry scrolls around in this day and age of electronics.

These scrolls were made out of special 'ninja' paper that was both water proof and fire proof at the same time. These special properties were some of the things that allowed them to survive ninja combat.

The two scrolls were Naruto's and Sai's last remaining sealing scrolls of use. They tried making more but...

While both of the estranged Squad Kakashi members had enough experience in fuinjutsu to write themselves some simple sealing seals (with Naruto knowing far more about sealing than his Root ANBU friend did while Sai had much better calligraphy skills than the Jinchuriki did) it has proven to be a rather difficult task of finding something strong enough to write the seals on.

For whatever reason that it was, sealing formulas and paper from this world don't mix all that well. The seals that Naruto and Sai knew had to be written on paper or they wouldn't work from the start. And this was where they hit a snag. In order to write seals on other items such as: metal, wood, stone or skin the caster required a level of skill that was far above theirs at the moment. This meant that the duo were in need of a particular type of paper, one that could handle the sealing jutsu that the ninja knew.

Naruto and Sai would prefer it to be something that won't spontaneously combust into flames after mere two uses of the sub-dimensional creation matrix (the special part of the seal that was responsible for creating the storage for the items). It has happened to both of them before and neither thought it to be funny.

The other 5 sealing scrolls that Naruto had on him during the mission were now more or less useless to them. Sai only used a single scroll and that one was needed for his ink jutsu.

The ones that Naruto had on him upon his arrival to this world had been used to their leisure. The individual matrixes on them had become unstable and they could not be used anymore. This had presented a bit of a snag to them since neither Naruto nor Sai knew enough about sealing to stabilise unstable seals on their own.

That was way above what Naruto had learned under Jiraya's short (cough cough bastard godfather) two and a half year tutelage. Out of the duo of the stranded but for now comfortably living shinobi, Naruto was the one who used the sealing scrolls much more than Sai did. The ink jutsu user didn't need sealing scrolls since all of his shinobi tools were contained within his small grey bag. His art works- the beautiful pictures that the Root ANBU painted because they were one of the few things in the world that near emotionless male enjoyed could be carried by hand if they weren't painted in his book.

Naruto was the one who wore out the scrolls. The Uzumaki did it primarily on his jobs with Seo - when they needed to transport something that no one should know about across town or country.

You know 'hush hush' stuff.

Seo was the only other human in this world, with the first one being Miya, who was aware of the truth about Naruto's and Sai's existence (them being ninja) and of their individual powers (Naruto being able to summon clones to do the grunt work and Sai being able to bring art to life).

It was really by an accident that the the bump had found this out, one day less than two years ago.

While Naruto had pretty much worked with the freelancer from his first days in this world, the blonde shinobi had managed to keep the fact that he was a being from another dimension and a ninja to boot a secret back then. The main reason that Naruto had been working with the man was because the guy had reached the same conclusion about him that Miya had when he meet Naruto at first and saw his confusion about what could, no what should be known and be seen as normal information and knowledge about things in their world.

'Child Soldier' – kids who spend their entire childhoods training and fighting for their lives somewhere that only god knows where, kids who don't know how to operate in the normal world and who often loose their moral compasses and free thoughts.

Since Naruto didn't really know squat about this world and was really what could be called penny less, he had acquiesced to Seo's proposition of being a work 'partner' and helping the man on some jobs. Sai's timely arrival to Mason Izumo and his strange personality only commented these thoughts about them being some sort of young deserters.

Sai was a really weird person to others, even to other ninja.

But then, one day the Kaoru had managed to evade both of the ninjas' senses without even trying to do so during a relaxing walk in the woods. The perverse male had stumbled across Naruto and Sai in the middle of one of their more destructive spars in the forest. A moment of utter bafflement had nearly cost Seo his leg to an explosive tag that had landed in front of him.

Now when I say 'spars', what I really mean is that there were dozens of metal shuriken and kunai being thrown across the forest way outside of Shinto Teito, with black and white ink beasts of all shapes and sizes trying to neuter Naruto while his orange wearing clones were doing their best to dispel the ink beasts and were trying to catch Sai.

After that Seo was told the true story about Naruto and Sai- within reason of course since Naruto and Sai were still loyal to Konohagakure no Sato, Naruto just didn't see it as home anymore. The man didn't have much trouble believing in Naruto's story or keeping secret about it. Of course the plain threat that Sai had dropped on him after Naruto was out of earshot might have 'helped' him in keeping a lid on it.

Who knows?

''_What do you mean no?_'' came the half-demanding and half-bewildered voice of Seo over the phone as Naruto inclined his head to the side, looking into his bag. The blue eyed shinobi was checking over the two remaining scrolls in his bag just in case that the two sealing matrixes decided to collapse all of a sudden- it didn't happen at once but it was quick when it did get started.

The two scrolls were containing the ridiculously large quantities of things; groceries and stuff that Naruto had no idea what the heck to use them for, things which the jinchuriki had bought in various stores. Some of the things were meant for the Mason Izumo as a structure, some were for the inhabitants of the 'Inn' while others were for his jobs with Seo, and he was sure that Sai was doing something of his own that he wasn't made aware of.

''I mean what I said Seo. I'm not interested in the job.'' Naruto replied to the older man as he zipped the duffel bag back up, right after making sure that the scrolls were all safe and stable.

Since Naruto's attention was not exactly all there; what with him talking into the phone and having to think about seals when checking things over, the blonde was walking down the street at a slower pace than the one that he was used to moving while in the city. Walking was much slower than roof hopping while under camouflage afterall.

A much slower pace than the one he was used to to be sure, but that suited Naruto just fine in the moment. At least now Naruto could afford to take his time in going back home since he was sure that his pseudo-mother had everything under control at Mason Izumo. She was already made aware by him that he had passed his entrance exams.

It meant that his ramen was now free from her hold! Yippe!

Secondly, Naruto was not in any kind of hurry since he had already finished all of his tasks for the day. Well all of them bar going through his kendo practice which he was hoping that Miya had forgotten about.

He still hated kenjutsu even if he was getting pretty good at it. What good will it do to him to know how to swing a sword in a world where no one used chakra or swords. And why should he need to know how to wield a blade when he has the Rasengan in his arsenal. Naruto was being pretty damn stubborn about it. His tasks were now complete- from buying groceries for mom, the items that were right now sealed into his last pair of sealing scrolls to the one task that had concerned him the most.

It was also the first one to be accomplished by the jinchuriki.

The blonde haired ninja had already returned the books that he had borrowed before and which he needed to return to the library. These were the books from which Naruto had studied from for the entrance exams day in and day out.

He had studied so much that he was doing it in his sleep as well, dreaming about reading the damn books.

Now that he had passed those pesky exams Naruto never wanted to see those hell tomes ever again.

The blonde wanted those vile things to be as far away from him as they can be.

Over dramatic? Rightfully so.

Did he care? Fuck no!

Everything else was but a secondary chore after that.

''_Ah come on man. I'm telling you this gig could be worth it! Think of the money we could make with this Naruto, think of the money._'' Seo urged as he responded to Naruto's simple and short refusal of the job.

Seo didn't find jobs this good for them that often. This one, the one that he had gotten for them once before only for much less money was the goo_oo_d one; what with the substantial amount of money that they could make with this single gig. It was at the very least three times the amount of money that they had made before and some change.

It could make them that much richer than they were now.

Seo wasn't stupid. The man must have known that there must be a trick to it if the pay was so high. But the money would be worth the danger in Seo's opinion.

What was the saying again? No pain no gain.

Naruto rolled his sapphire blue eyes at Seo as he continued to walk down the street without a care in the world.

'_Right...' _Naruto put his left hand into his pants pocket and tinkered with the small smoke ball he had there as he thought dryly.

Naruto remembered the last time that he and the older male had done a job like the one that Seo was proposing right now, for that..for that...

Naruto shuddered.

The ninjaish teenager looked at the time on his phone as he put those thoughts behind multiple mental walls powerful enough to hold back the Kyuubi while looking at those little white digits at the top of the screen.

The Uzumaki ignored Seo's following and repetitive comments about the amount of money that they could make with this gig and that the job can't be that bad or ...there's an irony in there somewhere mixed with intentional sarcasm, Naruto knew it. Seo must have been looking forward to an ass kicking if he used those words.

He ignored the man when Seo mentioned the lovely company that they would be working with on it. Naruto did not really care that the man was wasting his breath on his persuasion attempts, his mind was already made up the moment Seo mentioned the name of that woman and how she was offering them another job.

He refused to do a job like that once more.

More like he was too stubborn to do it.

The golden haired genin then put the phone back to his ear as he got near the end of the street that he was walking through, his stride still slow. Naruto was pretty sure that Seo had by now figured out that he was out right being ignored by Naruto over the phone.

''Are you done?'' Naruto asked Seo dryly when the phone quieted down to a mute.

Naruto was hopping that Seo would just drop it. Alas both of them were quite stubborn as people and both of them loved money as much as the next guy did. Naruto heard the older male mutter something over the line that sounded suspiciously like 'troublesome ninja' and 'stubborn brats'.

A tick mark developed over Naruto's head at hearing Seo's mutters.

''Seo..'' Naruto's growl got Seo's attention who coughed before attempting to persuade his ...'partner' of the benefits of the job once more.

''_Don't you two need money Naruto. I know that pale face was mentioning something about a search..._'' the older male trailed of as Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in thought. ''_..and think of the money Naruto._'' Seo pointed out yet again as he tried to reason with the stubborn kid. He was also doing his best to hide his snickers at the memories of the last time that he and Naruto did a job for the raven haired woman.

He always got a good laugh out of them, not just because of the ending but because of the action that they went through. Having contacts was getting more and more interesting in the freelancing business.

''And I told you already that I'm not interested.'' Naruto responded stubbornly to Seo's constant nagging. He was one minute from closing the line on Seo. After having the ill experiences of being forced to uproot weeds, walk dogs and chase cats across the village as NINJA missions most of the jobs done by them two were on the pleasant side if a bit boring. Naruto liked action but...

''_AH man!_''

''Get someone else to do it. What about those two chicks that live with you now. I'm pretty sure that I saw them sparing at the dojo one day, maybe they can hold their own?'' Naruto offered as he tried to remember the faces of the two girls that were currently living with Seo.

...

...

Naruto scratched his chin as he did his best to picture their faces.

...

...

They were twins, that much he was sure of and...

...

Well it's not like it mattered much. He was sure that they would leave Seo sooner rather than later. His friend was was much more bolder than Issei was in his perverse antics, but at least he was open about and up front, much better than most male specimen of humanity.

Both of them (Issei and Seo) would have made great palls with Jiraya from the start.

While the blonde haired ninja wouldn't usually care what he had to do on these jobs, this particular one...was not something he wanted to go through once more..for specific reasons. He loved money but...

''_..._'' Seo mulled it over as he stayed silent on his end.

It would work as his two Sekirei could easily hold their own if they- and they will knowing his luck, get into another fight on this particular job. Whoever the woman contacting him was in reality (Matsu couldn't trace her in any global database, not even MBI, Interpol or FBI) she most likely worked for something big or simply had dangerous enemies. Maybe she was with some large company or the government which one he didn't know nor did he care. As long as it didn't cost him his life...

Seo had already managed to get his two Sekirei, the Lightning Twins Hikari #11 and Hibiki #12 disconnected from the MBI's kill-switch without the nutcase in the tall tower noticing it, not something that he believed he could do again. This meant that Hibiki and Hikari weren't in danger of dying if Minaka suddenly decided to press the button in a fit of craziness but they still had their trackers inside them, something that he couldn't risk shutting down just yet.

Seo shook his head in a negative before voicing it.

''..._no, they can't hold their own, too dangerous for them. This would be done the best if you came along man. I could use your little magic tricks and that fuin-thing you do with your scrolls._'' Well Hikari and Hibiki can hold their own but the less people that knew about the existence of the Sekirei race the better, this including the woman offering this job to them and the duo of ninjas living at Mason Izumo in peace and quiet.

Even if Naruto and Sai weren't really your run of the mill humans, neither Miya- of whom he knew saw the spunky brat as her son in human terms at least, nor the rest of the Sekirei in that building told the extra-dimensional child soldiers the truth of their existence and neither have the ninjas shared their own stories to them. Matsu was still trying to dig some sort of info on them as Seo was still a bit skeptical of their story.

He could take Sekirei being aliens- he saw their ship once if only in passing but different dimensions. Really? That made him more than a bit curious and doubtful. He knew the duo weren't Sekirei but that was it. The two 'ninjas' could be runaway test subjects from a top secret military lab for all he knew.

Perhaps the place that they were developed at, tested and forced to live in didn't have contact with the real world if they somehow kept the illusion of a real community.

In any case...

Naruto sighed, releasing a short breath of air when he heard Seo call his hard earned techniques magic tricks, yet again.

Was it so hard to remember the words jutsu and chakra and fuinjutsu.

''Jutsu Seo, it's called jutsu not magic tricks. Ninjutsu and fuinjutsu the skills that all shinobi can learn. Not some strange me wish me get mental trickery but real techniques that people have to be trained in.'' And yet again he felt the need to correct the man in that statement.

He was sure that he was begging to sound like Sakura when they were still green as grass and fresh as daisies gennin out of the Ninja Academy.

''_Whatever... magic, jutsu, hoccus poccus it's the same thing to me. So are you in?_'' Seo responded to Naruto's lecture almost immediately in a dismissive voice as Naruto's eye twitched three times. The blonde at the same time came within a meter of the small crossroad past which the store he worked at sometimes was located.

The older male then continued to pester Naruto about the job that they could make some money on while he disregarded the blonde's previous words like the last year's snow that didn't fall in Shinto Teito.

''Listen Seo I really-'' Naruto began to say as he made a right turn at the street's end...

''Ahhh! Watch out mister!''

...only to hear a young female voice panic all of a sudden. Even with his sharp reflexes attained through years of hard work and pain Naruto didn't have even a small moment in time to react before a brown haired missile slammed into his form with the power which equaled that of a charging bull (how he knew the power of a charging bull is a story for another time).

''Ughh...What the hell?!'' Naruto croaked out in a small amount of pain as he somehow managed to keep a hold on the phone in his hand while levitating across the ground. It hurt but it was nothing that he couldn't handle, Sakura's punches were much more powerful that this hit was.

The impact between him and the unknown girl somehow managed to send Naruto sailing across the street at speeds which would have definitely killed a normal person, no ifs about it. The blue eyed shinobi was utterly unprepared for such a turn of events, really who would have expected it in such a city to be sent flying, it was like he was back in his dimension of origin all over again training with Lee.

The girl that hit him suffered much less pain and damage than Naruto did if only by chance as she only rolled a few times across the concrete in the general direction that he was sent flying into, before coming to a halt with a cute groan. This groan was clearly heard to Naruto even in his surprised but no less conscious state of mind. ''Mouu~ that hurt!''

The girl nursed her head before blinking his way twice. She tilted her head to the side when she saw what happened to Naruto's body, her gaze one of innocent curiosity. Naruto was planted into the side of a wall, small spider cracks spreading out of the hole that he had made with his hardened body at random vectors. He was sticking out of the wall like some sort of a strange attraction.

Slowly, making sure that he didn't crack anything the blonde haired ninja forced himself out of the impression of a homo sapiens, his eyes closed as he concentrated through the small haze of pain. While the punch or hit...collisions didn't hurt that much in terms to what he was used to, him colliding with the building did hurt him.

Structures in this world were built of a much harder material than the ones in his own. Still Naruto was well used to pain, crashing into walls and THROUGH houses is nothing new to a ninja, especially one as durable as Naruto.

It took the girl a few moments to realize that this is not supposed to be a normal sight for humans.

The last thing that the Uzumaki heard before crashing head first into pavement was. ''Are you okay mister?'' It was spoken in a smooth and a bit clueless female voice, but it sent a funny tickling felling trailing down his spine.

Oh if only she knew.

He didn't know it yet, but this was the start of a strange yet a beautiful relationship.

''_Naruto..helloooo!_''

And of course, Seo had to break the nice and faintly romantic ending with his voice.

* * *

**~{˘_˘}~**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**F**lames will be blatantly ignored by yours truly. I have already develop my own style of writing that some people like, some people don't. If you don't like it, I'm not forcing you to read it.

**People,** please don't go saying that you want this Sekirei for this guy or that Sekirei for that guy (ie: Naruto and Minato for the most part). I already have planned out which Ashikabi gets which and how many Sekirei, so it's a mute point for you to speak your wishes. Some OC or IC will be an Ashikabi as well.

**Ashikabi** : Sekirei ( Confirmed up to this point in the story):

**Uzumaki Naruto** : Musubi no. 88

**Sahashi Minato** : Kuruse no. 54

**Kaoru Seo** : Hikari no. 11, Hibiki no. 12

And no, Naruto isn't simply replacing Minato in this story. Both of them will have Sekirei and both will be a part of the story. But this will be more AU than what normal would be. Also Sekirei and their concept as well as their powers will be slightly different, but I hope that ti will make a large difference.

* * *

**Guest: **The toad summons mountain is located in the elemental nations. It's how Jiraiya found it. They could hit reverse summon him. I honestly don't know why you even write if you're going to have glaring errors like that.

**Me: **Okay first of all, Jiraya didn't find Mt Miyoboku. He literally got there on an accident when he used a summoning jutsu without a contract. Secondly this little site is known as FANFICTION where there is this thing that's called writter's / author's freedom. If I can alter the reality of existence and make the guy a girl and cross different universes and bring back long dead folks and have people summon meteors the size of my town with their eyes than I sure as hell can say that this isn't that. And Kishi kinda screwed up on the placement of the Mountain on the EN map. SO I SAY THAT THE SUMMONS EXIST IN ANOTHER REALM AND THAT PEOPLE CAN'T BE REVERSE SUMMONED THERE, DEAL WITH IT!

**Now I'll return to one of **_**my **_**quotes.** ''If I say that Naruto farts rainbows from his ass and quacks like a duck, then he farts rainbows from his ass and quacks like a duck. Capiche?''

* * *

**Question / offer**: If you can guess which female character (Sekirei or Naruto, I'm not telling) gets to have Homura as a Sekirei (a guy not 50-50) you will have all your questions answered in a PM. Like the plot or the A-S placings or anything you can come up with.


	3. Musubi's travels

**ANIME LAW #3 - Law of Sonic Amplification, First Law of Anime Acoustics- **_In space, loud sounds, like explosions, are even louder because there is no air to get in the way._

* * *

**Destined Birds – Pure **

**Chapter 3: Musubi's travels**

Location: Northern Shinto Teito

**Play:** Zedd - Spectrum

Musubi is a fair-skinned young woman of average height, standing at the height of 161 cm (5'3''). Her body is very well developed with lean and flexible, yet strong muscles that hug her natural curves and serve to increase her already high beauty on top of giving her supra-human abilities, powers like being able to survive a 200 foot fall from a building without breaking anything in or on her body, something unheard of in the normal world.

In the ninja world, not so much.

And just as it is with any other female member of the endangered Sekirei race, a species that currently numbered at the bare number of 108, her body is a work of art that looked like it came straight from the halls of Greek temples, a killer figure that could make most men droll in demented stupor if they looked at her more intently for more then a passing glance, only to be blown back by a nose bleeding fountain when she showcased her callous lack of care in the modesty department.

But Musubi didn't only have the sexy looks to her, she was cute too!

The cute / hot girl has short chestnut coloured brown hair that is set in a hime-style, with short bangs that frame her forehead and with longer strands covering both her nose and her forehead at the same time. Chin length strands of brown surround her head and frame her heart shaped face on both sides, with antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head and with hip-length hair at the nape of her neck.

The girl has powerful yet slender legs that continued up into a curvaceous body, a feature that was the trademark of the Sekirei race in most cases. Her waist is slim and her hips are flared, both delicate and simple yet enticing at the same time and her eyes are a hazel brown, soft and innocent yet filled with warmth that was lost in many adults of both dimensions. Completing her more than generous figure are a pair of well-endowed breasts, the hypnotizing mounds of soft flesh that would jiggle in a slightly oval shape as Musubi moved, her form darting and flipping across the numerous rooftops of the mega city conurbation that is the capital city of Japa, property of Mid Bio Informatics.

Her personal MBI designation is Musubi no. 88, The Fist Type Sekirei (or more specifically ''The Sekirei Female No.88 - Close Combat Specialist Class'' to those that care to know about these things). And in the short length of time that is the week most recent on the calendar, Musubi's life had been going along rather splendidly well for someone who was totally and utterly naïve to the ways of the world. Humans are a nasty species that would sooner stab you in the back than help you, yet Musubi believed that each and everyone of could be a kind and caring person with a bit of love and that they were all worth living.

Her trip across the city in search of her destined one was a peaceful and joyous endeavour for the well endowed young woman, one that had lasted for 6 days before hitting a small bump on the road that was even now trying to stop her in her task. Exactly 6 days ago, Musubi had set out on a mission to find the person (who could be either male or female) with whom she will spend the rest of her life with...after reaching the higher stars above with him / her of course, just as the good Professor said back at the MBI Tower. In any event of the encounters or disasters that might have happened to the young and carefree Sekirei on her journey to find her destined Ashikabi, the ever cheerful Musubi had gone through them all with a bright smile on her face and with a determined attitude sparking inside her extraterrestrial soul.

''Stop running away and fight already!'' a female voice shouted out loud from behind Musubi's back while the brown haired girl **[**AN: I know that she is supposed to be classified as a woman, but its Musubi. How can I say that she's a woman with a straight face?**]** ran across one of the numerous grey roofs of Shinto Teito.

**TRZZZP**

The female voice was then followed almost immediately by an arc of violet energy arching through the air in some sort of a mockery of thunder, thunder that was aimed at Musubi.

The blitzing electric energy was clumsily dodged by the Fist Type Sekirei just by the nook of it since her back was turned towards the source of the lightning and she couldn't look behind her in her rush of speed to see where was the lightning headed exactly. With it's intended target missed the violet bolt of lightning continued to fly through the air with impunity before hitting an air conditioning chimney and blowing it up into little smithereens.

Who will pay for that?

Musubi ran past the explosion with a hand held up in front of her face to stop the heat from reaching it. The fire did singe the end of her pristine white and red outfit before the unwinged wagtail jumped into the air and over a small alley some 50 feet beneath her, with the girl's feet landing smoothly on the following building before Musubi increased her speed, dodging several more bolts of lightning.

**TRZZZP ****TRZZZP **

**********TRZZZP**

''Stop running! Stand your ground and just face us! We promise to make it painless...more or less!'' another woman, one that almost looked like a carbon copy of the first woman yelled over the roof at Musubi as she jumped onto the roof of the non descript building in perfect sync with her mirror picture.

The woman sent her twin sister an irritated look at the lengthy pursuit of the unwinged Sekirei across the city (they must have crossed 50 miles by now), one that was reciprocated by her sister in kind before she started gathering the same violent / violet energy in her left hand.

With a scowl that marred her attractive face, Hibiki fired her own blast of lightning at the unwinged Sekirei that persisted to flee from them.

**TRZZZP**

...Only for the stubborn girl to dodge it once more.

The purple lightning struck the concrete of the roof by Musubi's feet and cracked it a bit, but made no more damage to the non blowable object.

''I'll fight you later. I'm busy now.'' the brown haired girl shouted over the wind as she focussed her eyes forward, towards the river, just before she reached the end of the line of buildings that the chase had been lasting over for a few minutes. Coming to a sudden stop at the edge of the building's roof Musubi surveyed the area below it for a second.

Looking over her shoulder Musubi nodded to herself when she saw the twins gaining on her fast. She could lose them.

The brown haired girl jumped down onto the street in order to try and lose her pursuers there.

The S&M clothes wearing duo of chicks voiced a command that Musubi steadfastly ignored as they reached the same edge, puting their legs over the elevated concrete fencing. Don't they understand that she couldn't stop and fight them now, Musubi was an unwinged Sekirei and she had to find her Ashikabi first before she could go and fight the other Sekirei in order to reach the throne of gods and the heigher stars above.

Those were the nice Professor's words before her adjuster let her go into the city.

One of the near identical twins jumped down onto the street with a flip making a 50 foot fall look like something that was very small and inconsequential in her day to day life while the other scowled at Musubi's running figure once more, shouting out some choice curse words that Musubi didn't hear very well in her state of concentration- as much as she could concentrate at the least. The curses were soon followed by the tell-tale sound of lightning being generated in the woman's hands.

The Fist Type Sekirei tried to put on an annoyed face when she was forced to dodge yet another bolt of purple lightning arching through the air like a quazzy light show, but the negative expression just wouldn't come to the bright girl. Musubi is a very cheerful and carefree girl that is a firm believer in the power of love, even if she isn't all that smart or understanding of her words. She believes in them just as much as her friend Karasuba believes that humans are little ants that need to be squashed to learn their place. Musubi believes that humans are nice people if given the proper chance and that they deserve to live, to feel love even if she doesn't know what exactly is love. Musubi just knows that love is a nice feeling in her heart and that she will feel wonderful when she is loved. Musubi also does not understand the concept of being angry, besides the fact that angry people are mean to others and thus has problems expressing negative emotions on her own.

Or anyhow for that matter. If it is a good thing or a bad thing, that's for you to decide.

Ever since Musubi was separated from her sister Sekirei in order to find her Ashikabi and to fulfill her promise to her friend, her days and nights were spent out in the streets where she was hoping to fell the flare of her Ashikabi's instinctual call. While Musubi could not feel him or her nearby at the moment, the brunette figured that if she asked some people around for him that the people would help her.

Naïve to the ways of the world that is ruled by humans- a species that would sooner stab you in the back than lend you a hand when in need as it stands, she had started her search by asking any passerby if they were an Ashikabi. Musubi hoped that even if they were not her chosen one, they would at least try to help her in her search. So far, she had gotten nothing but indifference and avoidance from the adults. It hurt more than she thought it would and it unfortunately fell into her friends description of humans.

But Musubi, as naïve as she was to the ways of the world, was sure that humans were nice at heart, and she was proven to be right when several kids that the Fist Type Sekirei had meet the other day had tried to help her in her search of her destined Ashikabi, despite themselves not understanding what it was that she was asking of them, they just wanted to help her. At least their personalities mixed well, if it weren't for their height difference between her and the children you wouldn't know that she is a grown woman- well in body at least.

There's no way that those big jugs of hers belong on anything that is not fully grown woman body.

All in all, Musubi's search for her destined Ashikabi certainly was a peaceful endeavour, what with dodging lightning left and right it was all that much more relaxing.

**TRZZZP**

''Get back here!'' one of the twins shouted as she ducked under the lance of violet energy.

Those two girls really wanted to fight was very happy that they wanted to fight her already, but the brunette had to find her Ashikabi first and foremost before fighting the rest of her species.

Turning a corner at the end of the street with a sharp twist of her body that sent her boobs swinging from side to side like jello della mello, Musubi ran even faster than she did before in hopes of loosing them. Since the street was flat all out and without any glaring obstacles in her path, not even other people which was strange, Musubi could run with her full speed, unlike as it was on the rooftops where she had to jump every 20 or so meters and break her stride.

As the number of lightning attacks of violet hue sent at her started to diminish the more she ran, Musubi felt confidant that she had lost her pursuers. After about 4 more minutes of running at her full speed without stopping Musubi looked behind her in order to check out and see if the twins were running after her. The only problem with this little action was in the fact that Musubi did not stop running when she looked over her shoulder.

Because of this, she never noticed Naruto coming out and into in her way untill it was too late to stop.


	4. Sū 88

**ANIME LAW #4 - Law of Constant Thrust, First Law of Anime Motion- **_In space, constant thrust equals constant velocity._

* * *

**Destined Birds – Pure **

**Chapter 4: Sū 88 **

Location: Northern Shinto Teito

The blonde haired jinchūriki that was the container for a fierce engine of fuzzy destruction with a touch of morbid temper, the environment shaping and reshaping un-natural disaster that is also known to the general populace of the Elemental Nations as the enormous Kyuubi no Yoko groaned in silent misery as his face connected with the bleak grey floor (flooring that was not even several moments before located beneath his feet by the way) with a silent _thump_.

...And his day was going just so nicely before this event.

''Ou!'' Naruto whined as he nursed his aching head with his left hand while his whiskered face was still well planted within the flat pavement. His head had taken the brunt of his ...collision, yeah let's call it a simple collision with the wall. All of a sudden the cold pavement floor felt like such a nice place to take a nap at..in...on?

Naruto's head hurt like he had just taken one of his Baa-chan's nicer punches to it, so it was to be understandable that the blonde had some troubles thinking straight at the moment.

''...M...''

Now if he could just get that annoying ringing out of his ears he could go to sleep.

If there was time for Naruto to be happy to have such a thick skull it was definitely now.

What treasures of the world would Naruto give to be driven through simple statues of old men in antique armour again like when he was a kid barely into his puberty. But NOOO, he just had to pick this super dense and metal-solid, reinforced wall of cement, made out of the super strong stuff that was all the new hype in the construction business these days. Less than point one percent of buildings in Tokyo were made out of it, it was just his luck to land into one of them. He would have the scrapes to prove it later as those things can even stand up to a Rasengan for half a minute before being torn to pieces.

Trouble seemed to find and follow Naruto wherever he goes because it was just yesterday that the blonde had to run away (Naruto would vehemently argue if / when asked that it was done on instinct because he had to take a pee...a very urgent pee) from an absolutely _huge_ hammer toting girl that kept shouting for him to stop while running after him, holding the weapon in the air like she wanted to play whack a mole with him being the mole using it. The hammer was as large if not larger than the girl was, a girl that was admirably cute and attractive (Jiraya would have been proud of him, his inner pervert was fighting out of his shell), but his blood still drained from his face at the sight of the massive (for this world's standards) blunt weapon.

If he wasn't so scared shitless by the sight he would have been gawking at her strength which was officially more than his own. Which may be not by much but still more or much more, depending on how dense the metal used to build that thing was. See how smart he is now? He can form such complex sentences. Whoopie!

Anyway, while the sight was honestly not as impressive as seeing his, at the time very cranky and angry Baa-chan use the over 100 foot long Gamabunta's dosu (Yakuza Sword) like it weighed as much as a pair of chopsticks against the pale skinned Orochimaru it was still impressive to see. The sight actually brought back some scary memories of Zabuza wielding his Kubikiribōchō like a maniac for Naruto untill he shook it off.

He wasn't that scared little genin with a chip on his shoulder anymore.

With that singular thump the former wanabe-Hokage ninja almost ate the cemented pavement, a binding material that was made out of some chemical mix about which Naruto knew neither A nor Z, X ,Y or I about. But the one thing that Naruto did know about the pavement was that it was definitely, not, clean, in any sort of way whatsoever. As such it was also not suitable to sleep on, Kaa-san did beat some manners and acts into him after all.

''...ir?'' And the ringing in his ears didn't want to stop, actually it was getting louder the longer that Naruto heard it. And was Naruto's body being..shaken by someone? Eyes widening once his brain finished rebooting like a piece of machinery from the start of the century, Naruto's head snapped up and out of the concrete with the speed of a true ninja.

''Ouchie!''

...just in time to hit Musubi's chin, snapping her head back and transferring the force of movement into her body while his face got reacquainted with the pavement. The brunette fell on her but due to the position in which she was in when Naruto was lying face down and was unresponsive to the outside world and was now looking at the blonde haired human strangely, innocent curiosity shining like a light in her brown orbs.

She wasn't angry at him for his headbutt (it was Musubi after all, she couldn't get angry), she was just curious because the man didn't seem to be injured even after smashing into a wall after she rammed into him at full speed. While her thought process was much simpler than this, it still revolved around the same general idea. Thinking of it, she remembered that humans weren't as resistant to damage as her race was. Normal humans would have most likely been seriously hurt if they were in the blonde's shoes since besides some choice curse words coming from the guy he seemed to be fine. More than fine actually. Due to her inherent strength that was toned down least she snapped a human in half like a twig with a hug Musubi had been warned of human's fragility by her very nice and very friendly adjuster lady so many times that it actually stuck to her one track mind.

If you show a monkey how much is 2 + 2 enough times eventually the monkey would learn that it's 4.

And being the good girl that she was Musubi had to apologies to him.

''Sorry for running into you, sir.'' Musubi said while she sat on her but, her body supported by her hands while her legs were placed in front of her and were slightly parted, just enough to show some clandestine white panties to the world. Such an innocent girl she was that she didn't even know she would be giving Naruto a free view of her clothed lower regions if he looked up. Even if she was aware of it, she most likely wouldn't have cared.

Cursing with his larger than normal vocabulary freely while rubbing the top of his head with his left hand Naruto managed to put himself on all fours. He was still feeling a wee bit disoriented after that hit but there was no lasting damage done to him...maybe. Groaning at the nasty sting, Naruto opened his eyes and looked around the street, starting from his right side and sweeping over it to the left. He was guaranteed to have a headache later this day. This many hits to the head can't be healthy.

It was like he was with Sakura-chan again. Nostalgia rose up in him.

'.._my reflexes are getting rusty...way too rusty._' thought the whiskered jinchūriki in annoyance as he nursed the second bump on his head, one sapphire blue eye closed while the other took in the side of the street looking for any dangers to his person, some of his ninja training finally kicking in after a long overdue. Not having to fear Akatsuki springing up and about any moment now let him relax.

This was just not his day, not his day at all - the blonde concluded.

Finishing with his sweep of the side Naruto looked up from his position on all fours with both eyes now open to see what had hit him with the force of a daimyo's bull in blind rage. He could recognize that it was a female's voice that was saying stuff to him, but at the moment Naruto didn't particularly care about the gender of whoever it was that had hit him.

He personally knew more than a dozen of woman that wouldn't have problems in killing him. Two of which could crack open a mountain with a punch when angered sufficiently. The first thing that came to Naruto's rational (more or less) mind was that he should shove her a low powered Rasengan where the sun don't shine, girl or not, but when he got a good look at the girl...well his brain kinda fried.

"You have a thick head mister..." The girl mumbled as she crawled towards him like a cat, or maybe like an actress in a high production porn flick- she certainly had the body for it. It was quite an erotic picture if he could say so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Location: Mason Izumo, Northern Shinto Teito

''_Wlaaah!_'' a terrifying sound came out of the horrifying demonic mask that was slithering over the shoulder of a mature woman sitting in a traditional seiza position in the middle of a living room. The woman's face was set in a kind picture while her aura simply screamed authority to anyone who would look at her.

The woman looked like she was in her mid 20s to early 30s (still retaining her youthful look) with fair-skin and brown eyes. She is a slender yet shapely woman that has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs set in a hime-style. She was wearing the traditional attire of a miko (Shrine Maiden in Shinto religion) that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

Her name is Asama Miya, her official designation is Sekirei no. 01 AKA the Sekirei Pillar. She is the owner of Mason Izumo and the adoptive mother of one Uzumaki Naruto (the only time she would not deny her spot as a mother figure to others). Now, while the mask peeking and slithering like a snake straight out of a nightmare over her shoulder didn't bother her in the least as it was her own personal projection, it did bother the other two occupants of the living room that she was in.

One of the occupants in the room who WAS bothered by the mask's presence was named Homura. (AN: Yes I know that at the time he should be name Kagari, but I think that because Naruto was there before him that he did not have the time to implement or create his cover identity. As so, Kagari is his Sekirei cover name. You know like Iron man or Batman). Homura has short and shaggy silver hair that has bangs of various small lengths spilling over his forehead.

In that moment, he was wearing simple black pants and a white shirt combo while the other occupant of the room was wearing a violet belly top with a golden star on the front and a golden "10" printed on the back, as well as capri jeans. That person's name is Uzume. Uzume is a well-endowed young woman with a well developed body figure (go figure- hmm...a pun XD) with long, dark brown hair and a pair of mischievous brown eyes.

''Naruto is doing lecherous things again.'' Miya stated simply as the woman's eye twitched a couple of times, a pleasant smile still on her face (however strained it may be) while her eyes narrowed sharply. The purple haired woman turned her head to the side and looked through the room window, her gaze directed towards the center of the city.

The problems attracting boy was supposed to buy the groceries for the house and bring them home by now, not let his inner perve free.

If she could get her hands on that man that he called Jiraya she would have made him cry to his momma.

''Ha-Ha-Ha'' a strained laugh came from Uzume as she inched away from the scary landlord. ''Miya, please put that thing away.'' she pleaded as Homura mirrored her actions, trying his best to crawl away from the Hanya without attracting it's attention.

''Yes, please do Miya.'' Homura's voice came out as a high squeak, not manly in the least in the overbearing presence of the hideous Hanya.

Miya looked at the duo with her eyes back to normal and silenced her giggles into the sleeve of her left arm as the terrifying hanya vanished into the thin air. ''Fufufufu, whatever are you talking about Homura-san, Uzume-san?''

''Nothing!'' they synchronized their voices as the ended up hugging each other in fright. They did not want to end up angering the Hanya of the North. That was Naruto's job to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Location: Northern Shinto Teito

''_Beautiful..._'' That is what Naruto would have thought if the blonde haired ninja could even think straight in the presence of the brunette. If this is the reward for crashing into walls then Kami can trash him to his pleasure till the day he couldn't get a boner anymore.

But at the moment his eyes were glued to two separate yet connected objects in particular. _'Dear kami... I think those things are bigger then Baa-chan's!' _were the first thoughts of Naruto as he got his first up and close glimpse of the absolutely large endowments that the girl had. The swaying mounds of soft flesh belonging to the girl looked absolutely tantalizing and Naruto was sure that his master Jiraiya would have died from blood loss if he was here, her breasts were absolutely huge. The only reason he hadn't already was because he was using chakra to stop his nose from gushing out gallons of blood like a high pressured gyser.

Having a girl as hot as Reiko constantly taunting and teasing him with her extreme sexiness over the course of the last two years called for him to create some sort of defense against nose bleeds, he was running out of blood. Hence his Nosebleed Stop No Jutsu was born. That was the day that he had officially embraced the pervert in him. It was destined that he would become a pervert anyway. Each and every sensei that he had had since becoming a ninja was a pervert.

Iruka hid it but he was a pervert (or else Naruto's masterpiece- the Orioke no Jutsu would not have worked on the scarred chunin)

Kakashi-sensei read Icha Icha in the open like it was not a piece of smut that degenerated the female species everywhere and anywhere on the planet.

Ebisu-sensei was a closet pervert that trained him in the hot springs while they were more or less filled with women on the other side.

Jiraiya...well there aren't any words needed for him.

Even the Old Man Third was a pervert worthy of an S-rank and Naruto saw the man as a grandfather, as so he wanted to emulate him one day. It was the Saindaime who taught him how to read and how to write and it was the Sandaime who spent his free time with Naruto when no one else would give him the time of the day. At the age of 7, with his impressionable mind Naruto had accidentally gotten his hands on the Sandaime's little orange books that he kept hidden in his drawers...yeah the nice secretary lady was not pleased with the Hokage, not one bit when he came up to her and asked her what did the word orgasm mean.

Feeling a cold shiver run down his spine (he knew the feeling very well) his eyes quickly snapped up and away from the enticing boobs, but he wished that they hadn't as he got a better look at her cute puppy face. A face that looked way too cute and innocent to be considered legal. It should have been considered a crime that such a cute face was on such a killer body and now Naruto felt like a pedophile even if he was younger than the girl. Now that the blonde got a better look at the brown haired girl he saw that she was an extremely well-endowed young woman with short, brown hair and a _very _well developed body figure.

Not even Reiko had such a killer body and he had seen her naked, yet she was still maturing into it. She was wearing an interesting set of clothing that looked like something he would expect in his own world. It consisted of a short red skirt and upper clothes that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko, something that his adopted mom always wore around the house.

She was also wearing a pair of red gloves that were similar to the ones Sakura wore when she was about to battle a tough opponent.

"I'm sorry sir, are you okay?'' the girl asked with a warm smile that made Naruto's heart skip a beat. Or a pair or some three beats. He didn't know and didn't care to think about it as he was simply staring at her. His brain had just short circuited once again when she spoke. His mouth opened and closed several times in a row with no sound coming out.

''Mister?'' Musubi tilted her head to the side as she looked at the blonde who was simply staring at her, his pretty eyes unfocused. She had never seen such pretty eyes before. Blinking her hazel does at him like a small child, she crawled a little closer to the blonde like a cat trying to get his attention all the while, but Naruto didn't even blink when she did try to.

''Uhmm...are you okay?'' Musubi asked with a confused voice as she approached Naruto, tilting her head to the side in a very Naruto-ish fashion. While she wasn't worried about him anymore- not seeing any blood she was warned to look for in an injured human, she did wonder what was happening to the man that she had accidentally launched into the wall.

She did feel a nice tingle in her heart when she looked at him but that wasn't where her mind was at the moment.

''Sir?'' Musubi said once again as she sat down barely two feet away in front of him, her knees closed together beneath her while her feet were spread apart on the pavement behind her back, with her arms in front of her acting as supports. She was leaning forward and her head was close to his.

''Huh..wha? Where? A?'' was Naruto's intelligent gibberish that came out as a response to her inquiry when he came back to the realm of the living. Musubi smiled a sun smile at him seeing him respond to her words as his eyes focused back on her, blinking in confusion after his spacing out. ''Ummm...''

''Hi, I'm Musubi, Sekirei no. 88.'' Musubi introduced herself with a happy tone of voice and extended her hand forward for a hand shake like she was taught to do by her baba (what she called her adjuster). Blinking with his blues, Naruto looked at her hand a little wary after the strange episode of events that had befallen him in the last minute, but seeing no harm in doing so the blonde reciprocated in kind.

''Uzumaki Naruto...Um the best ninja ever?'' He tested out the words when he heard her strange introduction, feeling a need to make a similar introduction with himself even though he had no idea why she called herself a number or what a Sekirei is. Besides who would believe him to be a ninja. The only ninjas in this world (who seemed to have died out here a looo_oo_ng time ago) wore clothes that were even more boring than ANBU uniforms back in the Leaf. No orange in them at all, all of it was the same old unitard black. Black, black, black. Not even some dark blue which Naruto liked to see the Konohagakure uniform.

Their attention was then drawn to Naruto's smartphone (which had miraculously gotten out of all of that without even a small scratch on it) as Seo's voice rang out of it loud enough to be mistaken for speakers. ''_WHISKERS...pick up the phone!_''

Musubi nearly eeped on the spot in surprise as the loud tone of Seo's voice startled the childish Sekirei. However she did end up putting some space between Naruto and herself when she fell back onto her back. Smacking the side of his face with his right hand in order to stop his inappropriate staring at the clumsy angel before him Naruto quickly brought the phone up to his ear, moving so fast that his hand was a mere blur to the brunette Sekirei who stared at him in cute puzzlement that made Naruto's ears gain a red hue to them. He was slipping up.

Averting his eyes from Musubi's white panties (''_such a bore_'' the pervy side of him that was quickly locked behind some mental bars interjected) before answering in a flat tone of voice trying to hide his ...ahem thoughts ''Yeah?''

''_What the fuck man, why didn't you answer before. I've been shouting into this thing for like a full minute by now._'' Seo's voice, this time sounding more like it was spoken by a normal person rather then a slighted god came out over the line just as Musubi got back into her previous sitting position, her brown orbs staring at Naruto, the chase that she was in not 5 even minutes ago completely forgotten by now.

''Ah...'' Naruto 'ah'-ed into the line as he glanced at Musubi who was tilting her head to the side in a puppy Naruto fashion.

''...something happened.'' Yeah more like some cute girl just slammed into him with the force of an Akimichi Bullet Tank on green spinach pills. He will have to ask her about that before making his goodbyes. He was sure that even cars don't carry such a force to them.

Big trucks with several tons of cargo in them ...yeah.

Cute and / or sexy hot girls that can barely reach up to his chin ...not so much.

''_Riiiight!_'' Seo suspiciously responded as Naruto coughed into his hand, feeling like he was being called out on something by a domestic father or one of his senseis. Naruto could almost feel the way Seo's eyes would focus on him over the line. However his friend's next words made him want to bash his head into the fence.

''_Did you get into trouble again?_'' Naruto twitched.

''No!'' the blonde hissed into the phone, ignoring the angel who was trying to listen in on the conversation he was having with Seo by putting her ear by his ear. The sight was rather strange to behold.

What did the man think he was. A trouble magnet.

...

...

...right, who was he kidding. He pulled in trouble to his person as strongly as black holes pulled in matter and light from surrounding space.

''_Sigh...__And here I thought that..._'' Seo began mumbling into the phone on his end before something awkwardly familiar to both Naruto and Musubi happened that made the blonde tune out his friend's chatters. Familiar for different reasons to each of course. And just as Musubi no. 88 tackled Naruto, smashing his face into her generous cleavage as a side effect of trying to save him from becoming Deep Fried Uzumaki Special, magenta hued bolts of lightning slammed into the space he was occupying moments prior with rage.

Several things happened after that in quick succession. To the normal human's ears and eyes it would have lasted barely two seconds. An entire lifetime for a ninja sometimes.

1)- There was a small explosion that was well heard over the still open phone line, and a crack of thunder that blasted the pavement apart. Naruto landed on his back with Musubi covering his body from any random shrapnel launched from the epicenter of the explosion as his mind started racing in the familiar ninja style procession of events.

2)- ''_Naruto...NARUTO!_'' Seo shouted in concern over the phone when he heard an explosion, his mind already racing two miles a minute, thinking about what sort of trouble his bud has gotten himself into now and how could he help the kid. Despite the fact that Naruto could kick most of JDSF six ways till sunday if he tried the kid was still a kid to him. Naruto being a professional soldier since the age of 12 and now himself being 19 didn't count for anything to Seo, other than the fact that the brat had one fucked up childhood.

and 3)- ''There's no use in running away.'' A duo of familiar (to Musubi) voices came from the top of one of the rooftops above them just as Naruto wrapped his hands around Musubi's waist, securing her tightly to his body in addition to using chakra to make her more or less stick to him before in a show of great adaptability and strength, not to mention agility the blonde haired ninja jumped onto the side of the wall from his on the back position on the floor. The jinchūriki flipped through the air once as he got a better hold on the girl in his arms before his feet and back connected with the wall softly, this time sticking to it like some sort of Spider-man imitation instead of smashing an indention in it.

25 feet above the ground I might add.

''Who the fuck is trying to hit me with lightning Dattebayo!''


	5. Low Output

**ANIME LAW #5 - Law of Mechanical Mobility, Second Law of Anime Motion- **_The larger a mechanical device is, the faster it moves, Armoured Mecha are the fastest objects known to human science_.

* * *

**Destined Birds – Pure **

**Chapter 5: Low Output**

Location: Northern Shinto Teito

Play: Naruto OST Shikamaru's Theme (Part I Chunin exams)

''Who the fuck is trying to hit me with lightning Dattebayo!'' shouted Naruto as he looked up towards what he believed was the source of the purplish thunder sparks, his eyes narrowed into a glare but he had to shut them when the sunlight hit him hard. The blonde haired ninja was currently sticking himself to the high wall of the nearest building that he could have jumped on from lying on his ass using his chakra, with the cute brunette that had made his brain shut down moments prior held securely in his hands, blinking her cute doe eyes in surprise at the development.

Naruto's body had moved on pure ninja instincts that were ingrained through numerous training session over the three years that he had been a Konoha genin when Musubi pushed him out of the way of danger when he didn't notice the attack. If anything Jiraiya was a harsh task master when it came to training his students.

At least he was when Naruto could actually get the man up and about to train him.

When his body had registered that there would be some sort of action in the vicinity, Naruto had brought Musubi up with him- at least to put her out of harms way if needed, having learned from his master to always seek the higher ground in battle. Besides that, from the embarrassingly very short conversation that he had had with her, it was rather obvious that this girl didn't have a mean bone in her entire body, despite being the reason that he was hurting right now so he would have to make sure she was safe. He was a nice guy like that.

So Naruto would just have to play the hero again... What a sacrifice it was to the blonde. He missed being a hero in this world. The only time he did it since coming here resulted in his friend getting emotionally scarred in the end, and him getting thoroughly pissed, enough to draw on the malicious power of the Kyuubi after she passed out in his arms.

''_Naruto, what's wrong?_'' he also ignored Seo's alarmed voice coming from his phone as his eyes adjusted to the influx of sunlight, squinting open. Whoever it was that had shoot that lightning bolt at him and the brunette in his arms was standing just in front of the sun.

By the way, how was that thing still intact again?

"Just fight us and we'll get this over with quickly," a female voice said.

"I can't! At least, not right now!" the brunette that had run into him said, clenching her fists as she looked up at his face with a mild, cute-ish glare that had absolutely no harm behind it so Naruto just ignored it. Finally, his eyes adjusted to the light and Naruto had only one thing to say in his mind.

'_HUH?!_'

What the orphaned boy got to see when he looked up certainly wasn't what he was expecting to see when he did so. Right now he could even imagine his master guwawking while drinking sake somewhere in the Elemental Nations while scribbling some of his porn into his notebook, a lecherous smile on his face as he received a few ideas for a new edition of Icha Icha. Why?

Because standing right up there on the top of one of the buildings in this district were two near identical copies of very beautiful women, twins from the looks of them. Hot the twins may be and while Naruto could have sworn that they looked familiar to him from somewhere before, that wasn't what had him staring in complete stupor.

No, that honor belonged solely to their rather revealing outfits. The twins were wearing very tight pink and violet colored leather bondage costume clothes, clothes that left more than enough of free skin to be seen by the straying eyes. The clothes covered their boobs, lower regions and legs, barely keeping the thighs somewhat hidden and had a strange ring just around the stomach area.

xXx

In the meanwhile Hibiki and Hikari, the bondage looking twins that were in the process of chasing Musubi across the city of Shinto Teito stopped in their attacks to stare at Naruto in poorly hidden puzzlement as the blonde stared back at them, sticking to the wall of the building. It was a meeting of stares.

''What the?''

While they weren't made aware of all of the powers that the rest of their species had at their disposal (since it would have made the game a bore according to Minaka), this blonde haired male's one took the cake...for now. Kagari still made for the scariest of the unwinged Sekirei in the city with his pyrokinesis abilities and his combat expertise.

Still, Hikari felt it prudent to check if she was seeing things, just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. ''Is he honestly sticking to the wall...like some sort of a spider? Like that stupid old comic book hero that Seo likes?'' the purple bondage leather clad woman asked while she continued to stare at the sight of the orange loving jinchuriki sticking to the wall with his back, with their most recent target held in his arms like she weighed not a feather.

''Yes.'' Hibiki, the more level headed one of the duo replied evenly as she saw the blonde ninja checking them out, or at least it looked like he was checking them out. It didn't bother her really, their clothes were a little more unique in design and attracted the eyes of others. But her sister hated it when someone said it looked like bondage.

It wasn't, really.

''That's a weird fucking trick, even for a Sekirei'' Hikari pointed out.

''If he even is a Sekirei.'' Hibiki retorted as she flexed her right hand.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged in unison. The man didn't read to them as a winged Sekirei so he should be an unwinged Sekirei, just the type of prey that they were after. They were fairly certain that the blonde was a Sekirei, since normal human beings can't do anything remotely similar to that. It was the only explanation.

However his next words pissed of Hikari.

xXx

To say that Naruto was speechless in the situation would be an overstatement.

''...is that S&M bondage? I don't know if I should be turned on by the sight or to say that its just plain wrong.'' the blonde's words came out on the same level as did his current thoughts, very flat and very disbelieving in the face of their appearances. You really can't blame the man. You would be bewildered in his shoes too!

Musubi started to wiggle a little in his arms in an attempt to get out of his hold, though there wasn't much meaning in the action. She felt nice in his arms but she was busy now, she had to find her Ashikabi and loose the twins. An anxious look appeared on her face as she too spotted the twins standing on the roof across the street, and it seemed that one of them was glaring at her and the kitty looking man. Musubi's eyes widened when she saw that the Sekirei were about to attack the nice man, so she hurriedly warned him. ''Watch out, mister!''

Naruto raised an eyebrow before it clicked. It should click to you when an attack is flying into your face. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki swore some delicate profanities when a shot of purple thunder nearly hit him in the junk, instead hitting the concrete and leaving behind a nasty scorch mark. It would have hit him too had he not moved out of the way in the last second, he had a lot of practice dodging ranged jutsu.

In a way, it was just like dodging fireballs from Sasuke, he had a lot of experience doing that. Looking up at them again Naruto inwardly felt some amusement at their reaction. His prankster side was cackling in delight as he managed to piss one of them off. Not the smartest course of action, but never let it be said that Naruto took the smart way out. He bulldozed through problems with his fists and blue orbs of destruction or used his clones.

''Screw you Blondie!'' the twin that was wearing the darker colored bondage outfit glared at him heatedly when she said those words. Naruto decided to christen her the Temper girl.

Meanwhile the other, the one with the smaller bust shook her head in exasperation. Well, if nothing else that let him know that they weren't quite the identical twins, though they still looked remarkably similar with the whole bondage outfits they wore. That one was muttering something under her breath that Naruto couldn't hear due to the distance between them.

The temperamental one's left arm was still raised in the air though, and what's more is that it was pointing directly at him. Soon enough, violet sparks started to arc around it and Naruto felt that the attack was meant for him.

'_That can't be good for my health'_ the blonde mused inwardly as he quickly looked around the street for his green duffel bag while concentrating on his chakra. His adoptive mother would not be happy if he forgot it in the middle of somewhere, even if he was dodging lightning strikes from two S&M clothes wearing girls. For all his practice at remaining brave, Miya Okaa-san could still be a very scary woman when angered. It should be noted that it took Naruto an entire year of her Hanya mask exposure to find a way to ignore it.

It still sent a cold chill down his spine when the thing appeared though, but living with the Kyuubi in your gut helped with dealing with that shit. At least he now knew that Captain Yamato's weird face trick won't work again on him.

Hopefully.

A purple shot of thunder blitzed across the air and Naruto with his hands otherwise currently preoccupied dodged it just barely. He had to get his arms free to use any of his ninjutsu or else he will become a fried Uzumaki special, with cute on top. With a hop, he landed with his feet vertically on the nearby street lamp.

''Oy, stop dodging and fry already!''

Ignoring the dumb advice from his newest enemies Naruto used the street lamp as a leverage to quickly spring back onto the building that was starting to look like a shooting exhibit, this time with his feet first and face up so that he could sprint up. Blue eyes narrowed when the brown haired girl in his arms didn't voice much confusion on what the hell was going on (you would think that people sticking to buildings and girls shooting thunder would bambozle someone), the blonde quickly ran up the height of the building in order to get a better look on the two girls who currently had purple electricity cackling around their fingertips. Wonderful, they didn't need hand seals for their ninjutsu, or whatever it was that they called it since he saw no headband on them. At least Naruto had the elemental advantage here.

The sprint wasn't all that much considering that his former apartment building was just a little less tall so Naruto crossed it in less than two seconds. Landing on the roof of the building without making a sound, Naruto set the confused looking Musubi down on her feet so that he could work his hand seals in preparation for the attackers. Naruto looked at the girl and couldn't help but to let his suspicions go away. She looked way too innocent to be bad.

''We should run.'' She said as she tried to grab him by the hand. Naruto stopped her as he offered her one of his patented fox grins, his fingers twitching into movement.

''Don't worry. I've got this!'' His grin widened when she looked at him in worry. Yeah, he was confidant that he was doing the right thing by sticking his neck out for her. Turning around, Naruto reached for the hidden kunai in his sleeve as he watched the twins jump over the street without much problem. Sort of like real shinobi do. They both landed with light feet and almost immediately they started to move closer to him and Musubi, but their eyes were weary for any sudden movement.

Scrutinizing them, the blonde couldn't help but think that it was some sort of cosmic humor working on here.

_'So let's see here. I have two Dominatrix looking twins that can shoot lightning from their fingers and have a fetish for bondage...great...Shisou, I know that you are laughing your ass somewhere out there right now, and one day, I'm gonna kick your ass for it! Now I've got to help Musubi!' _

At least it seemed that they couldn't use real thunder in their strikes, but simply a somewhat watered down version like most shinobi do. Their attacks were slower than real lightning was and since there was not a cloud in the sky they don't have a chance to conduct it from up there. Sasuke-teme's Kirin was a bitch of a jutsu if he ever heard of one (stupid teme) and Raiga's stupid lighting manipulation hurt like a bitch. It managed to keep him down and Lee had to kick the swordsman's ass instead.

''So, who would you two lovely ladies be?'' Naruto asked with an excited grin appearing on his face as he took up a hand to hand combat stance, his kunai held up at shoulder height in his right hand in a reverse grip. The strangest thing about the stance was the fact that he had two fingers held together pointing out of his left hand, for quick Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) creation if the middle of combat.

''_Naruto...'' _Naruto ignored Seo.

''**Hien (Flying Swallow)**'' Naruto whispered the name of his _second_ technique, one that he likes a lot, mainly because of it's versatility and power. Flying Swallow is an addition-line ninjutsu that augments the killing power of a blade — like a sword or a kunai in this case by flowing chakra into it. Because of the density of Naruto's chakra used in the jutsu, a visible soft blue glow enveloped the ninja blade as dark blue vertical slits replaced the irises of the blonde's eyes while Naruto took up the first step of Asuma-sensei's jutsu, the Hien (Flying Swallow). His version was different from Asuma-sensei's yet similar to his own.

Now while Naruto didn't learn that much from the laid back jonin before his untimely demise at the hands of the Akatsuki, he had received quite a few tips on futon manipulation from Asuma as well as some personal training on it back when Sora was still a part of Squad Kakashi. After finishing his very first original combat related jutsu Naruto had managed to develop his own wind style ninjutsu. After that the first steep was to reverse engineer his own Hien combat style, mainly because Naruto thought it to be a cool and awesome technique. His fists were a hard punch but they weren't made out of rock unless he tapped into the Kyuubi's power. Hien not only raises the power of the weapon, but simultaneously turns oneself into a blade as well. The chakra-enhanced blades are strong and sharp enough to cut through solid rock and iron, and they were the perfect counter for Lightning Style.

And these two used lightning. It was purple and not blue like he was used to, but lightning was still lightning no matter how you color it.

The twins stopped advancing on him and Musubi several feet away as violet lightning arced around their fingers. Naruto guessed that they were trying to intimidate him.

HAHA. Good luck with that.

''Hikari no. 11'' Miss Temper said as she glared at him.

''Hibiki no. 12'' her sister added as her eyes narrowed.

At that, Naruto merely smiled in a way that made Hikari want to punch him in the face. Hard. He had learned how to do it from Sai who was an expert at unintentionally pissing people off.

''And I suppose these numbers of yours have some sort of meaning.'' he said as he tried to keep Musubi behind himself, he was not about to let a girl like her come in the middle of harm's way no matter what happened. He wanted to stall for time and talking was the best way to do it other than to fight them with his clones. His blood was rushing in his vanes and he wanted to fight, yet he had learned patience from his master. Not to the extent that Jiraiya wanted when he took him on his trip, but enough to make him more than a simple berserker.

"You can run all you want, but nothing will come of it."

Hibiki frowned at his words, however it seemed that her sister wanted to fight him badly, but she was trying to control her temper. Deciding that she should put her thoughts in the back of her mind she also glared at Naruto, keeping a weary eye on that blade. Something was different about him.

''Whatever, either move out of the way and let us deal with her or we'll take you down with her.'' the more levelheaded of the two threatened Naruto, who's eyes darkened at the blatant threat to his newest friend. Yes, girls that made him fly across the street and hit his head into the wall is not the worst way to make a friend for Naruto. The grip on his kunai tightened and the wind blade made out of millions of little microscopic wind blades grew in size, subtly as to not attract attention. It looked like some of his mother's teachings would be useful. From what he had managed to gleam of their words, these two girls wearing weird bondage clothes had been chasing the busty shrine maiden.

"Sorry, but I don't want to fight right now!" the brunette stated simply and that was enough for him. He wasn't quite sure why nor did he care at the moment, aside from the fact that the bondage twins apparently wanted to fight the nice mannered brunette. Of course, that brought out a whole new can of questions that Naruto choose to ignore for the fact that this was not the time to think about such things.

''In that case I'm sorry since we have a problem.'' the twins tensed at his words. falling back into their own stances.

''You see, I can't simply let you harm my newest friend.'' said Naruto as he scanned the edge of the rooftop for his clone. Earlier before ha had create a single clone that was supposed to grab his lost duffel bag and then make a diversion for him so that he could get Musubi to safety.

This was one of the times he wished for a telepathic connection with them, it would make things easier for his nerves.

And while this little stand off was going on between the twins and the orphan, Musubi was standing behind him with her hands held close to her chest.

The cute brunette was peeking over his left shoulder and looking at the way he was standing curiously. The gentle hum that his ninja tool produced when the small microscopic wind blades Naruto used meet with the Oxygen and other gas molecules in the air and sliced them apart had her mesmerized. There was also a faint dusting of red on her cheeks at the way that Naruto was defending her and calling her a friend.

''_Naruto, stop ignoring me dammit! I'm this close from calling your mother_'' the blonde haired ninja sweat dropped when he heard those words coming from his friend (not only did it sound plain weird in his ears, but Seo seemed to forget that his adoptive mother more or less hated him for his mooching of them) before looking down, taking his eyes off his opponents for a second.

Musubi, Hibiki and Hikari all looked down at his hip in confusion, tracing the sound of the voice to there. The twins though that the voice sounded a lot like their Ashikabi Seo, but banished the thought almost immediately. Electricity began to form on the hands of the two girls, light purple sparks that crackled as it shot off their hands in miniature bursts.

Oh, he had subconsciously attached the phone to himself with chakra when all of this started. That explained why the smart phone wasn't broken into a thousand pieces just yet.

''Sorry man, I've got to go. Got to fight some chicks that keep shooting purple lightning at me.'' the blonde replied curtly as he clossed the audio line with a push of a button. A second later, a small black ball landed right beneath his feat rolling along the roof almost lazily, drawing the attention of the bondage twins in the process - who looked at it curiously. Having never watched ninja movies before they had no idea what it was.

The small pellet exploded into grey smoke, obscuring the twins' sight.

''Smoke?'' Hibiki asked in confusion as she jumped away. Naruto's voice was the only thing that gave them a warning before they had to dodge a near invisible attack set to give them lacerations across their skins that would have made them resemble tigers with the stripes. ''**Futon: Yasei no Tsubasa (Wind Style: Wild Blade)**''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Location: South Side of Shinto Teito - City of Yokohama - Yokohama Harbor - Naka Ward - Pier C-27

Standing in the middle of a side alley on the far southern side of Shinto Teito in the shade was Naruto's long time friend Seo, wearing a brown jacket and blue jeans combo, under which he had a white T-shirt. Yokohama City was set outside of Tokyo City's former borders, but due to the rapid expansion of both cities it had long ago converged into one major conglomeration.

Nowadays it served as the main port of the world's single largest metropolis, which was even larger than the american Boston - New York - Philadelphia - Washington D.C. partial conglomeration. And right now, Seo looked like he had seen a dead man walking when Naruto short and to the point description of his assailants reached his brain.

''Naruto, Wait!'' the black haired male hurriedly cut of his friend before he could close the line. ''Did you just say purple lightning?'' the freelancer asked - more like demanded as he yelled into his phone. Hearing nothing from the other side of the line he looked at the screen.

The urge to curse was never as high to Seo as it was right now when he saw that the call had been ended by Naruto.

Running a hand through his black hair Seo tried calling the ninja once more.

However, the trouble magnet wasn't picking up the phone on his ned.

Wonderful, just wonderful.

''Agh dammit!'' Seo yelled out in frustration as he punched the wall in front of him. Wincing slightly at the pain that branched out of his fist, the freelancing Ashikabi pulled his hand back from the harsh wall and looked at the bruised skin on his fist before muttering lowly under his breath. ''I hope he doesn't break them''


End file.
